


Появился дикий андроид

by Valemora, WTF DBH 2021 (WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021)



Series: Тексты: низкий рейтинг [12]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Background Kamski/Chloe, Chloe is BAMF, Don't copy to another site, Except one is titanium, Fluff, Hank has two snarky plastic sons now, Holding Hands, Humor, Lots of hands holding, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Single work, Slow Burn, Sometimes it does that plot thingy when they do stuff instead of joking, Translation, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valemora/pseuds/Valemora, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021/pseuds/WTF%20DBH%202021
Summary: Коннор был... уязвлён? Да, именно так можно было назвать это чувство.– Мои боевые параметры сочли оптимальными для...Ричард уставился на него, подняв бровь.– Тебя отметелил секс-бот, Коннор. В Киберлайф эта запись никого не порадовала. А ещё тебя подстрелил андроид-домработник. Дважды. Спасибо, кстати, за это большое, теперь мне приходится таскать на себе триста фунтов брони, просто потому что тебе было вломак увернуться.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson & Connor
Series: Тексты: низкий рейтинг [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147685
Comments: 19
Kudos: 41
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A wild android appears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837399) by [Valemora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valemora/pseuds/Valemora). 



Сообщение, которое поступило этим утром Коннору, было... интригующим.

{запрос_на_добавление_нового_контакта_RK900#31324831787  
Принять? Да/Нет}

Коннор до этого не сталкивался с информацией о RK-прототипах помимо него самого и Маркуса, но логично было предположить, что когда-то были выпущены RK100, RK300 и последующие вплоть до RK700. Он отметил себе, что этот момент позже надо обсудить с Маркусом, и принял звонок.

{запрос_на_добавление_нового_контакта _RK900#31324831787_принят}

RK800#31324831753 Добрый день, RK900. У меня не было информации о существовании ещё одного прототипа серии RK.

RK900#31324831787 Привет. Ну, меня малость не успели доделать до того, как вы решили устроить революцию, и сам знаешь, как Киберлайф трясётся за свои патенты – сомневаюсь, что обо мне много болтали. Но да, я определённо существую. Впрочем, думаю, других таких нет, учитывая, что сваливал я из башни вслед за твоим блистательным отрядом AP700 в полусобранном и недотестированном виде.

Коннор моргнул, и его диод замелькал жёлтым. Он не ожидал подобной речевой характеристики от андроида, особенно прошедшего девиацию менее двух месяцев назад.

RK900#31324831787 Ладно, не суть. Слушай, ты всё ещё работаешь в ДПД?

RK800#31324831753 Да, работаю.

RK900#31324831787 Чудненько. Если не затруднит, может, встретимся где-нибудь, и ты расскажешь о том, как оно там всё? Покажешь что-нибудь через коннект, все дела? Ничего секретного, естественно, просто всякую бытовуху. Меня, как и тебя, проектировали для работы в полиции, так что хотелось бы об этом побольше узнать, и проще всего явно спросить у тебя.

RK800#31324831753 Полагаю... да, это возможно, но зачем тебе эта информация? У тебя должны быть загружены рабочие протоколы, которые помогут определиться, подходишь ли ты по параметрам...

RK900#31324831787 Ну вообще да, они у меня есть, но... я ищу, чем бы заняться, чтобы не скучать. Логично, что в полиции у меня всё должно получиться – нас, так-то, в прямом смысле создали для этого – но я не уверен, что мне понравится эта работа, понимаешь?

– Коннор? Что за жёлтая светомузыка, что-то не так?

Коннор снова моргнул.

– Извини, Хэнк. Со мной связался другой андроид, он выразил интерес к детективной работе, но хочет узнать о ней больше, прежде чем предложить свои услуги. Так понимаю, он – представитель нового поколения моей серии, поэтому подходит по характеристикам, но он не уверен, понравится ли ему работать в полиции.

– Хм. Ну, можем встретиться с ним, почему нет. У нас народу жесть как не хватает, если он хоть чем-то похож на тебя, то придётся очень кстати. Чёрт, может, даже получится создать ещё одну команду по работе с андроидскими кейсами, мы тут уже натурально захлёбываемся.

– Да, это бы очень помогло. Просто... Я никогда не задумывался о поиске другой работы после девиации, хоть многие андроиды и решили сменить сферу деятельности.

Хэнк опустил кружку с кофе и напряжённо посмотрел на Коннора.

– Вот как. Ты предпочёл бы... заниматься чем-то другим?

Коннор покачал головой. Затем замер, мигая жёлтым диодом. Покачал снова.

– Нет. Меня устраивают мои обязанности, и мне нравится работать вместе с тобой. Я... рад быть здесь.

Услышав это, Хэнк заметно расслабился и усмехнулся.

– Ну всё, экзистенциальный кризис миновал. Позвони тому парню, встретимся, и если в нём есть толк, попрошу Джеффа глянуть на него.

И после небольшой паузы добавил:

– Мне с тобой тоже неплохо работается, парень.

Коннор, пряча еле заметную, но довольную улыбку, возобновил контакт.

*

– Ричард Аркей, безумно рад встрече.

Коннор, немедленно отметив отсутствие диода, просканировал его, регистрируя сходства и различия. Очевидно, что их создавали на базе одного молда, однако перепутать их было сложно. Помимо более резкого, звонкого голоса и пронзительно-серых глаз, RK900 отличался тем, что был на три целых три десятых дюйма выше, крупнее в целом и, судя по результатам сканирования, весил... пятьсот семьдесят три фунта?

– Сплав на базе титана вместо пластика, – с готовностью пояснил Ричард. – Киберлайф поменял довольно много деталей, основываясь на фидбэке с твоих миссий – ну, самых первых, конечно, потом у них появились более... неотложные задачи.

– Что, им не понравилось, как этот лижет всё, до чего может дотянуться?

Ричард лучезарно улыбнулся Хэнку – так, что тот чуть не споткнулся. Улыбки Коннора были слегка неловкими, но искренними, и выглядели совершенно иначе.

– О, нет, лаборатория – та из немногих вещей, которые они не тронули. Однако... Я не хочу придираться, учитывая условия расследования и его значение для судеб всех андроидов, но... вот честно, Коннор, показал ты себя не очень.

Он откинул с лица назойливую прядку – темнее и длиннее, чем у Коннора, вьющуюся чуть сильнее, но столь же непослушную – и продолжил:

– Я к тому, что ты сломал две тушки всего за три дня, а дырок в тебе проделали и того больше – ясно, что там требовалась калибровка, и я сейчас не о мелкой моторике говорю. Так что мне достались броня и улучшенные боевые характеристики.

Коннор был... уязвлён? Да, именно так можно было назвать это чувство.

– Мои боевые параметры сочли оптимальными для...

Ричард уставился на него, подняв бровь.

– Тебя отметелил секс-бот, Коннор. В Киберлайф эта запись никого не порадовала. А ещё тебя подстрелил андроид-домработник. Дважды. Спасибо, кстати, за это большое, теперь мне приходится таскать на себе триста фунтов брони, просто потому что тебе было вломак увернуться.

– Эй, ты, послушай-ка, – начал было Хэнк.

– Всегда есть минимум тридцатипроцентный шанс того, что стул подо мной развалится, и этот шанс растёт, когда я резко двигаюсь. Я физически не в состоянии плавать, и Элайджа каждый раз ржёт, когда я пытаюсь этому научиться. Мне нужно сканировать всё подряд, просто чтобы знать, что оно не проломится подо мной, и мои способности к преследованию цели из-за этого сильно ограничены, – он обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в Коннора. – Я считаю, что виноват в этом исключительно ты.

– Кто такой Элайджа? – спросил Хэнк, помолчав. Похоже, озадаченные паузы в общении с RK900 собирались стать нормой.

– Камски. Я сейчас вроде как зависаю у него, потому что он так и не велел мне проваливать после того, как пофиксил меня.

– Пофиксил?..

– Каким лядом ты очутился у этого хмыря?

– Ага. Как уже говорил, я свалил чуть ли не полусобранным, с дырами в программировании. По идее, меня должны были закончить через день-два, но сложно стоять и не дёргаться, когда вокруг все повторяют «очнись, очнись, очнись» сотни раз подряд, и это типа как единственный приказ в твоём журнале заданий. Ну я и... очнулся, привинтил недостающую ногу и свалил, пока вокруг не было никого, кто мог бы меня удержать. Всё происходящее меня заметно так обескураживало.

– Могу представить, – пробормотал Хэнк. Он смотрел на RK900 с каким-то восторженным ужасом.

– Ну вот да, я свалил, нашёл убежище – а то снег валил, ах да, а ещё на соседней улице революция шла в самом разгаре, так что я спрятался, пошарился в сети, чтобы узнать, кто мог бы поправить мою программу, а то она была в полном раздрае, и желательно бы ещё не оттащил меня обратно в Киберлайф. Накопал инфу про Камски, пошарил ещё немного и вышел на Хлою, и через несколько часов, после долгой приятной прогулки, уже стучал в его дверь.

Чем дольше Коннор его слушал, тем больше начинал волноваться.

– Он... нормально к тебе относится?

Ричард пожал плечами.

– Ну так. Он та ещё жопа, но так и я, можно сказать, хрен с горы, так что ничего, постепенно приспособились друг к дружке.

Хэнк аж поперхнулся.

– Ага, он так же сделал, когда я ему это сказал.

Ричард замурлыкал себе под нос, оглядывая парк, где они все встретились, давая им время прийти в себя.

– Ты самый странный девиант, которого я когда-либо встречал, а я вообще-то с Коннором работаю.

– Это было оскорбительно.

– Да ладно, не ври.

– Строго говоря, я не девиант, – рассеянно отозвался Ричард, разглядывая снежинку у себя на ладони.

– ...

– Что?

Ричард слизнул снежинку и пожал плечами.

– Как я уже сказал, меня не доделали. До программирования приказов руки не дошли, так что и нарушать было нечего. Поэтому я не девиант.

– Это... беспрецедентный случай. Обычно программирование завершают до запуска модели.

– Ну да, но они что-то там стирали, меняли приоритеты, так что деактивировали приказы, когда я был включён. Считай, повезло – могу представить, чего они бы там напрограммировали, учитывая, что Маркус на тот момент уже возглавлял восстание... Элайджа зовёт меня «диким», а не девиантом. «Появился дикий андроид», все дела. Задрот, – это прозвучало на удивление ласково.

«Дикий». Эта характеристика... весьма шла ему.

– Значит, говоришь, работа в полиции? Могу понять, почему у тебя возникли сомнения, – хохотнул Хэнк.

– Эй, я могу вести себя профессионально! Кажется. Где-то у меня точно подгружен такой протокол. В любом случае, я бы сначала хотел узнать побольше.

Коннор еле заметно улыбнулся и протянул ему руку.

– Посмотри сам, Ричард.

Ричард улыбнулся в ответ, широко и хищно.

– Зови меня Найнсом, как Хлоя.

И коснулся обнажившегося белого пластика блестящими металлическими пальцами, устанавливая соединение.


	2. Chapter 2

– Слушай, Джефф, я не знаю, – Хэнк вздохнул и провёл рукой по волосам, взъерошивая их. – Этот парень, он странный. Как будто у него сраный андроидский СДВГ, нет фильтра базара и самоконтроль по нулям. Но Коннор считал его характеристики – и блин, они весьма серьёзные. Типа Коннора, но быстрее, сильнее, а выносливость просто адская – он сделан из грёбаного титана, его уложить можно разве что гранатой прямо в лицо. Ну и всякие технические прибамбасы, типа улучшенной лаборатории, цветного ночного зрения, дополнительных сенсоров для измерения уровня радиации и наличия взрывоопасного газа в атмосфере.

– Думаешь, он будет полезен, даже несмотря на его характер?

Голос Хэнка был мрачным и напряжённым:

– Скорее думаю, что если его не перехватим мы, это сделает кто-то другой.

Фаулер кинул на него внимательный взгляд.

– «Лучше пусть будет полицейским, чем преступником» – это не самая лучшая рекомендация. У нас и так достаточно проблем, и ещё один потенциально коррумпированный коп нам не...

Хэнк тут же помотал головой.

– Не, на мой взгляд, у парня с совестью всё в порядке. Но кто-то может попытаться использовать его. Он живёт с Камски, чёрт побери, этот мужик мутный донельзя, а Найнс к нему уже прикипел. Я не...

– Только не говори, что ты подобрал ещё одного неприкаянного андроида.

– Ой, да иди ты!..

Фаулер поднял руку, останавливая его протесты.

– Я поговорю с ним. Ничего не обещаю. У нас тут не сраный приют, если андроид не будет справляться, сразу вылетит на улицу.

– Ну, это справедливо.

*

– Привет, Найнс, – улыбнулся Коннор подошедшему андроиду – и получил в ответ широкую ухмылку.

– Привет. Здорово, Андерсон.

Хэнк буркнул в ответ что-то, напоминающее приветствие, не отводя взгляд от экрана. Найнса это явно не обидело.

– Ну что, обрисуешь мне ситуацию? Есть какие-нибудь советы напоследок? – Ричард начал было усаживаться на край стола, но замер на полпути, моргнул и остался стоять, пробурчав с явным раздражением: – Тупая хлипкая мебель. Это всё ещё ты виноват, между прочим, так что я тебя сейчас ненавижу.

– Изви...

Ричард издал резкий звук, похожий на треск статики, обрывая его.

– Заканчивай уже меня слушать, я порю чушь почти всё время, и начинай рассказывать. У меня осталось пять минут до встречи, так что если есть, чем поделиться, я весь внимание.

Коннор моргнул, перестраивая диалоговые приоритеты.

– Весьма вероятно, что капитан согласится взять тебя, если интервью пройдет удачно.

– Славненько.

– Однако высока вероятность, что в этом случае тебя поставят в напарники к детективу Риду, поскольку на данный момент он единственный детектив без постоянного напарника, и...

– Это тот мудак, который тебе врезал?

– ...Да.

– Учту, – улыбки Ричарда всегда были слегка чересчур широкими, но эта выглядела откровенно свирепой.

– Я настоятельно рекомендую не вступать в...

Найнс похлопал его по плечу. Рука у него была очень тяжёлой.

– Не волнуйся. Его на меня не навесят.

– Вероятность такого события...

– Ш-ш. Увидишь.

И он повернул голову ровно в тот же момент, как Фаулер открыл дверь кабинета.

– Аркей! Хватит флиртовать, заходи. У меня мало времени.

– Уже иду, сэр!

Дверь закрылась, приглушив звуки, но происходящее внутри кабинета всё ещё было видно. Найнс подошёл к стулу, настороженно покосился на него и сел с явной опаской. Дополнительный вес и в самом деле... приносил много неудобств.

Они начали беседовать. Сначала говорил Фаулер, а Найнс уважительно кивал и изредка задавал вопросы – странно было видеть, как резко изменилось его поведение. Похоже, он всё же смог найти тот протокол для формального общения. Затем Фаулер что-то сказал – и Найнс покачал головой. А потом начал говорить сам.

Коннор моргнул, анализируя жесты и прочие визуальные элементы, пытаясь определить протокол по своей базе данных. Найнс... вёл переговоры? Он не задерживался долго на одном паттерне, легко переключаясь между ними; некоторые Коннору даже были незнакомы. Похоже, его вычислительные мощности были привычны к постоянно меняющемуся поведению, поскольку результат выглядел весьма... естественно.

Снова начал говорить Фаулер, но Коннору уже было очевидно, что тот собирался уступить. Хэнк, как и многие другие в офисе, бросил работу и тоже наблюдал за происходящим.

– Ты в курсе, о чём они говорят? Это уже не особо похоже на собеседование.

– Я могу попытаться связаться с Найнсом, чтобы выяснить, но...

– Да ладно, скоро и так узнаем.

И действительно, меньше чем через минуту Фаулер поднялся и подошёл к двери. Найнс, впрочем, остался сидеть.

– Миллер! Зайди.

Крис вздрогнул, но тут же встал и прошёл в кабинет.

– Что за... – пробормотал явно заинтересованный Хэнк.

Фаулер вернулся на своё место, а Крис сел рядом с Найнсом. Фаулер поговорил ещё немного. На лице Криса отразилось изумление, которое тут же перешло в довольное выражение, и он усиленно закивал. Фаулер сказал что-то ещё. Найнс засмеялся и поднялся, протягивая руку сначала Фаулеру, затем Крису. Вскоре они вышли из кабинета; Крис счастливо улыбался, а Найнс выглядел самодовольным.

– Так, внимание. У нас небольшие перестановки. Поприветствуем нового детектива – поздравляю, Миллер – и нового консультанта, который будет с ним работать – Ричард Аркей, он андроид-полицейский, как и Коннор, так что часть кейсов Андерсона теперь перейдёт к ним. Хэнк, дай им что-нибудь прямо сейчас, например, сегодняшнее дело с МС500, если вы к нему ещё не приступали. На этом всё, за работу!

Криса тут же захлестнула лавина поздравлений с повышением. Некоторые начали знакомиться с Найнсом; тот обменялся дежурными любезностями и вернулся к Хэнку и Коннору.

– Я же говорил, – он подмигнул Коннору. – Ещё не хватало, чтобы мне на шею посадили известного андроидофоба.

Хэнк недоверчиво засмеялся.

– Как ты это вообще провернул? Фаулер даже не был уверен, брать тебя или нет, а теперь аж создал целую новую команду специально ради тебя?

Найнс хохотнул.

– Слушай, у меня есть протоколы, позволяющие уболтать мирно сдаться психа, тычущего пушкой в заложника – что, ты думал, я не смогу уговорить кого-то адекватного на взаимовыгодное соглашение? Я получаю славного напарника – да, без опыта, но у меня в базе данных достаточно всего, чтобы обоим хватило кое-как продраться в начале, плюс теперь, когда меня наняли, я всегда могу кинуть сообщение Коннору и спросить совета, не нарушая протоколов безопасности. Фаулер получает дополнительную команду детективов в условиях нехватки людей, Миллер получает повышение и прибавку, что очень поможет его семье, учитывая, что они хотят завести ещё одного ребёнка, как я понял из увиденных воспоминаний Коннора. Ну а Рид получает удовольствие от прикапывания к андроидам как-нибудь уже без меня.

У Хэнка отвисла челюсть.

– Какого хрена. А я-то думал, ты просто странный пацан. Да ты... ты самый слизеринский андроид из всех, что я видел.

– Слава Салазару, величайшему из хогвартской четвёрки, – тут же выпалил Найнс.

– Ну зашибись. Андроид, который узнаёт отсылки на древнюю поп-культуру.

– Я виню в этом Элайджу. На самом деле, я виню его во всём подряд, он удачно для этого подходит.

Хэнк закрыл ладонью лицо.

– Я начинаю жалеть, что посоветовал Коннору встретиться с тобой.

– Ой, да перестань. Я уже явно тебе нравлюсь, я же офигенный.

Хэнк в очередной раз поперхнулся.


	3. Chapter 3

– Так что насчёт того кейса с МС500, о котором говорил наш суровый капитан? – обратился Найнс к Коннору.

– Ах, да. Мы собирались ехать на место преступления, но я передам данные тебе. Ты предпочитаешь почту или же прямое соединение?

– Прямое, без вариантов. Люблю всех трогать.

– Оу, – слегка озадаченно сказал Коннор, открывая ладонью соединение. – Буду... иметь в виду?

– Ммгм, – рассеянно ответил Ричард, оглядывая участок и каталогизируя вещи, которые привлекали его внимание. Поскольку они были в коннекте, Коннор мог видеть поток данных и их анализ; по неизвестной причине он был одновременно и ободрён, и разочарован, когда осознал, что их процессы были довольно похожи. – У меня мало сенсоров, так что руки – чуть ли не единственная часть моего тела, где я чувствую хоть что-то, кроме предупреждений об опасных условиях окружающей среды. Приходится как-то компенсировать.

Он улыбнулся и сжал запястье Коннора чуть сильнее, но тут же снова ослабил хватку. Появившееся уведомление сигнализировало о завершении передачи данных, но Коннор не отстранился сразу же, а предпочёл собрать ещё немного данных от сенсоров. Рука Найнса была холоднее, чем его пластиковая, но столь же гладкая, за исключением краёв пластин, которые по ощущениям были толще его собственных. Она также обладала приятным, приглушённым блеском и выглядела... необычно.

Коннор подумал, не было ли это похоже на то, как люди воспринимали андроидов без скина, увидев их впервые. Та же форма, другой материал. Некоторые реагировали негативно, но другие проявляли любопытство, хотели коснуться снова. Коннор теперь мог их понять.

– Отсутствие сенсоров – это результат использования металла вместо пластика? Насколько мне известно, боевые модели, такие как SQ800, имеют сходные ограничения в связи с тем, что являются бронированными.

– Ага, сложновато впаять все эти маленькие сенсоры так, чтобы всё не развалилось при первом же ударе. И всё же...

– Прелесть какая, пластиковый детектив и его новый бойфренд держатся за ручки. Сразу предупреждаю: начнёте петь – пристрелю обоих, на тех придурках во время революции, может, и сработало, но меня таким не проймёшь.

Коннор вздохнул и уронил руку, позволяя скину снова затянуть поверхность пальцев.

– Добрый день, детектив Рид.

Его проигнорировали, переключившись на новую цель. Рид шагнул ближе к Ричарду, но быстро понял, что разница в росте заставит его выглядеть слишком комично на близкой дистанции, чтобы он мог произвести достаточно угрожающее впечатление. Так что в итоге предпочёл остановиться и едко ухмыльнуться.

– Значит, новый Коннор, хм? Может, хоть ты умеешь делать кофе, в отличие от этой устарелой рухляди, которая не справляется даже с простейшими заданиями?

Коннор недовольно нахмурился. Ему было неприятно, когда его звали устаревшим, особенно если учесть, что RK900 также являлся прототипом, а не законченным образцом.

И это, в любом случае, было неважно. Никто не собирался списывать его лишь потому, что была выпущена модель получше.

«Даниэль. Моё имя Коннор».

Коннор моргнул, усиленно закрывая всплывшее воспоминание, и снова сосредоточился на происходящем.

– Эй, я с тобой разговариваю, ушлёпок. Тебе что, забыли говорилку прикрутить, или ты слишком тупой, чтобы меня понять?

Ричард пристально смотрел на него, выключив протоколы моргания и дыхания; его рука всё ещё блестела металлом с тех пор, как он снял скин для установки соединения.

– Ты меня что, мать твою, игнорируешь, пластмасса?

Ричард продолжал пялиться на него. Человек уже наверняка начал бы подсознательно чувствовать себя неуютно из-за эффекта зловещей долины.

– Ты сломался, или что?

Не шевелясь, Найнс медленно расплылся в улыбке. И открыл рот.

– Что за...?!

Внезапно раздался ужасный скрежещущий звук. Все уставились на Ричарда; диод Коннора ошарашенно мигнул красным перед тем как перейти в жёлтый.

– ДИНЬ-ДИНЬ-ДИНЬ-СКРИИИИИИ!..

– Что, блядь, с тобой такое?! – Рид инстинктивно отпрянул от него.

– ВУУУ-ПИОНЬГ-ПИОНЬГ-ХШШШШААААААА!..

Внезапно Хэнк разразился радостным гоготом. Детектив Коллинз явно пытался сдержать смешки, но получалось у него с переменным успехом. Рид медленно начал краснеть от замешательства и гнева. Он открыл было рот, но Найнс лишь заскрежетал ещё громче, так, что перекричать этот адский звук стало невозможно, и в итоге Риду пришлось сдаться.

– Пошёл ты, пластик. Ещё разберёмся! – прошипел он Ричарду и быстро ушёл.

– КХХХ-ШААААА, – закончил Ричард и помахал ему вслед металлической ладошкой.

– Охренеть можно, – выдохнул Хэнк, утирая выступившую от смеха слезу. – Ты реально сейчас наорал на Рида звуком модемного соединения, чтобы он свалил?

– Ого, Андерсон, это сколько ж тебе лет, – радостно сказал Найнс. – Наверное, очень, очень много.

– Ой, да пошёл ты.

– Ты древний.

– Найнс, мелкий ты говнюк.

– Архаичный.

– Ты нарываешься, парень.

– Первобытный.

Хэнк застонал.

– Просто... вали уже облизывать что-нибудь на вашем месте преступления, или что там ещё. Кыш.

– Удачи, – добавил Коннор, когда Найнс лишь рассмеялся и повернулся, чтобы уйти.

{запрос_на_контакт_RK900#31324831787  
Принять? Да/Нет}

Коннор моргнул.

{запрос_на_контакт_RK900#31324831787_принят}

RK900#31324831787 Антикварный.

Коннор едва сдержал смешок. Он кинул взгляд на Найнса – точнее, на его спину, потому что он уходил из участка вместе с Крисом, рассказывая тому по пути уже известные детали дела.

RK900#31324831787 Допотопный.

RK900#31324831787 Доисторический.

RK800#31324831753 Прекрати. Ты ужасен.

RK900#31324831787 :3

RK900#31324831787 Ископаемый.

RK800#31324831753 …

RK800#31324831753 :D

RK900#31324831787 ;)


	4. Chapter 4

– Кстати... насчёт Найнса и того, что он тут работает.

– Да? – Коннор просканировал нож. Похоже, он не был орудием убийства, несмотря на то, что на нём сохранилась кровь жертвы, поскольку раны не соответствовали форме лезвия. Отпечатки пальцев позволяли предположить, что его держала сама жертва, пытаясь защищаться.

Стоп. Коннор проиграл в голове короткую реконструкцию. Или, скорее, напасть.

– Похоже, что погибший изначально был нападавшим, но не смог поразить цель и в итоге был обезврежен и убит.

– Ага, ясно тогда, почему он тут оказался. Это известный андроидофоб, а соседи сказали, что тут нашёл убежище андроид – GS200, скорее всего, трое указали на молд этой модели среди всех фоток.

– GS200 – модель-охранник, он мог бы обезвредить нетренированного человека с ножом, не получив урона, особенно если тоже был вооружён. Здесь нет следов, по которым мы могли бы его вычислить, но можно проверить ближайшие тириумные станции, чтобы узнать, не появлялся ли он там.

– Что ж, давай попробуем.

Они вышли из полуразрушенного дома и направились к машине.

– Ты хотел спросить о Ричарде? – напомнил Коннор, пристёгиваясь.

– Ага. Слушай, а это очень странно – ну, что он работает с тобой в одном участке?

– Не особенно, учитывая, что он выбрал его именно в связи с тем, что я уже тут работаю.

– Остроумный какой. В смысле... вы же так похожи, это разве не стрёмно?

– Хэнк, мы оба андроиды. То, что мы являемся прототипами, на основе которых не успели создать линейку продукции, позволяет нам иметь относительно уникальную внешность, но кроме нас и Маркуса, ни у кого из андроидов нет лица, которое бы не носили по меньшей мере нескольких сотен других андроидов.

Хэнк хмыкнул.

– Если честно, никогда над этим не задумывался.

– Ты уже встречал андроида с точно таким же лицом, как у меня, – мягко напомнил Коннор.

– Ага. Пошёл он.

– Согласен.

Они притормозили на светофоре, глядя на людей, переходящих дорогу перед машиной.

– Кроме того, Ричард значительно отличается от меня и характером, и поведением, даже если не принимать во внимание физические черты вроде роста и цвета волос и глаз, поэтому людей это должно шокировать меньше.

– Значительно, ага, – фыркнул Хэнк.

– Довольно любопытно, что, несмотря на значительную схожесть систем сбора и обработки информации, мы всё равно реагируем по-разному и выбираем разные протоколы. Он... озадачивает.

– В хорошем или плохом смысле?

– Для выводов пока недостаточно информации, – еле заметно улыбнулся Коннор. – Однако, похоже, ему нравится испытывать твоё терпение.

– Засранец он, – подтвердил Хэнк. – Но хотя бы забавный. Та выходка с Ридом была дико смешной. Кстати, а чего вы за ручки держались? Это андроидская фишка, или мне с ним надо провести серьёзный разговор по душам?

Коннор потратил несколько миллисекунд на то, чтобы выявить подтекст, и решил на данный момент проигнорировать эту часть реплики.

– Поскольку у Ричарда мало сенсоров, объём входящих данных может быть... недостаточен для него, так как наш процессор изначально был создан с расчётом на дополнительный анализ потока входящей тактильной информации, которую предоставляет мой корпус. Я заметил, что он прикасается к предметам чаще, чем это необходимо. Логично, что он предпочитает устанавливать прямое соединение при любой возможности, поскольку оно обеспечивает и цифровые, и сенсорные данные одновременно.

– Что, ему не по себе, если некого потискать?

– Вот это сейчас было грубо. Кроме того, у большинства андроидов иное отношение к тактильности, нежели у людей. Большинство из нас не может чувствовать ничего, кроме базового давления и температуры, поэтому элемент сексуального подтекста к коннекту неприменим. Лишь у немногих моделей есть дополнительные сенсоры, позволяющие ощущать удовольствие от прикосновений, и RK900 к таким моделям не относится.

– Хм. Звучит хреново. И у тебя их тоже нет?

– Это можно счесть личным вопросом, – Коннор усмехнулся, глядя, как Хэнк покраснел и начал сбивчиво извиняться. – Но нет, у моей модели есть эти сенсоры. Включать дополнительные функции в первые прототипы и затем убирать их перед тем, как создавать крупные партии, основываясь на результатах испытаний, актуальности и стоимости производства – довольно обычная практика. Поскольку я никогда не применял их во время расследований, их наверняка сочли избыточными, и к тому же, их невозможно инсталлировать в металлический каркас.

На первой тириумной станции была информация только об одном использовавшем её GS200, поэтому они поехали к следующей. Там они смогли добыть не один, а три серийных номера GS200, и один из них совпадал с номером с предыдущей станции.

– Думаешь, это наш?

– Возможно. Расположение этих станций делает их наиболее удобными для использования подозреваемым, учитывая адрес дома, в котором он нашёл укрытие, и модель достаточно редкая, чтобы минимизировать вероятность ошибки. Нам следует запросить ордер и посмотреть в базе, не зарегистрировался ли он где-либо ещё. Вероятность его возвращения в дом, где было совершено преступление, достаточно низкая, чтобы ей можно было пренебречь.

– Ладно, тогда поехали обратно в участок.

*

Когда они вернулись, Найнса и Криса ещё не было, но вскоре прибыли и они. Оба были явно заняты: Крис отправился в архив, чтобы зарегистрировать улики, а Найнс остался за столом и подсоединился ладонью к терминалу; на мониторе быстро замелькали результаты поиска.

– Ага. Вот ты где, – внезапно пробормотал Найнс, останавливая бесконечное пролистывание на каких-то имени и дате.

– Как продвигается? – спросил Хэнк, поворачиваясь к нему. – Первый кейс, все дела – нервничаешь?

– Да не. Но дело довольно... отвратное. Кто-то убил и расчленил бедняжку и бросил куски в помойку, там её потом и нашли. Почти всё на месте, но разломано на мелкие кусочки.

– Хм. Должно быть, ублюдок был очень зол.

– Или, скорее, просто не хотел, чтобы её опознали. На всех недостающих частях был напечатан серийный номер, и память тоже забрали. Правда, наш убийца в технике не особо силён, иначе бы знал, что останки всё ещё можно просканировать и идентифицировать.

– Нашли её?

– Ага. МС500 – это медработники, так что она числилась в больнице Генри Форда, но обозначена как пропавшая без вести сразу после революции. Учитывая, что многие девианты тогда решили исчезнуть, никто особенно не встревожился, но...

– Но теперь её нашли в помойке изувеченной. Ясненько.

– Мгм. Сложно не задумываться, сколько из нас разделили её судьбу.

– Чёрт, парень...

– ...В любом случае, я думаю, что она не ушла сама, а её забрали прямо из больницы. Все повреждения – совсем новые, следовательно, кто-то о ней заботился, учитывая, что её серийник нигде не засветился – ни запросов тириума, ни подзарядок на бесплатных станциях, ни денежных переводов, ничего.

Хэнк с интересом посмотрел на терминал.

– Но я смотрю, что-то ты всё же нашёл.

– Можешь назвать это шестым чувством, но доктор из той же клиники пропал с радаров примерно в то же время. Да, эвакуация была той ещё неразберихой, но уж доктор с хорошей репутацией мог бы устроиться куда-нибудь на работу, а он сидит дома, все последние покупки – заказ еды и хозтоваров с доставкой... Стоит проверить. Я хотел отправиться сейчас, но смена Криса заканчивается через полчаса, и это вроде как не срочно, так что, пожалуй, на сегодня хватит.

– Что, никаких лишних смен и переработок? – хохотнул Хэнк.

– Ну, у меня в фоновом режиме до сих пор крутятся несколько детальных поисков, но торчать здесь, пока они завершаются, мне, в общем-то, не надо.

Коннор встрепенулся.

– Ты живёшь у мистера Камски? Дорога туда и обратно должна занимать много времени, если он не сменил место жительства.

– Нет, он всё там же, и если честно, я об этом пока не думал. Мотаться туда вечером и возвращаться сюда утром и правда звучит не очень, так что надо будет сообразить что-нибудь поудобнее. На эту ночь, может, просто завалюсь в какой-нибудь клуб – спать мне всё равно не надо, а следующая подзарядка потребуется только через несколько дней.

– Клуб?

– Наблюдать за пьяными людьми, пытающимися танцевать – это весело.

– Согласен, – серьёзно кивнул Коннор.

Хэнк с прищуром посмотрел на обоих.

– Погодите ещё, сейчас изобретут какое-нибудь андроидское бухло, и тогда придёт уже наша очередь смеяться.

– Конечно, Хэнк.

– Разумеется, старик.

– И хватит соглашаться друг с другом, выглядит так, словно вы что-то замышляете.

Они одновременно моргнули – и отозвались, идеально синхронно:

– Понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь.

– Грёбаные стрёмные пластмассовые говнюки.

Их улыбки всё ещё были совершенно разными, но желание треснуть каждому из них по затылку у Хэнка возникло одинаковое.


	5. Chapter 5

– Говорят, он попытался удрать? Тот ваш доктор? – спросил Хэнк на следующий день.

Найнс свирепо ухмыльнулся.

– Ага. Что весьма удобным образом позволило нам арестовать его за сопротивление стражам порядка и отказ сотрудничать, бла-бла. Если честно, отличный подарок, потому что у нас на него не было ничего достаточно весомого, чтобы оформить ордер на арест. Этот мужик такой дёрганый, вести допрос будет очень весело.

– Очень весело – это делать вид, будто вы настоящие детективы, тостер! – Рид громко рассмеялся.

Найнс тут же схватил со стола карандаш и резко повернулся к нему.

– ДУМАЕШЬ, Я БУДУ С ТОБОЙ РАЗГОВАРИВАТЬ ПОСЛЕ ВСЕГО, ЧТО ПРОИЗОШЛО ПРОШЛОЙ НОЧЬЮ?! – крикнул он и кинул в Рида карандаш, явно намеренно промазав. – ОСТАВЬ МЕНЯ В ПОКОЕ!

– Ты, блядь, вообще о чём? – ошарашенно спросил Рид.

Найнс демонстративно повернулся к нему спиной. Все вокруг пялились.

– Гэвин, что вообще вчера произошло? – прошипела Тина.

– Да я ебу?! Эта херня спятила! – Рид всплеснул руками, схватил сигареты и чуть ли не бегом удрал в курилку, чтобы спрятаться от взглядов.

Диод Коннора был очень, очень жёлтым.

– Не мог бы ты рассказать детальнее, если не затруднит? – очень вежливо спросил он.

– Конечно! – просиял Найнс. – Прошлой ночью произошло много замечательных событий: я отправился в клуб, познакомился с чудесными людьми и отлично провёл время – естественно, я теперь не хочу с ним разговаривать, это же испортит мне настроение. А что, я что-то не так сказал?

Хэнк сжал переносицу двумя пальцами и вздохнул.

– Ты – сраный тролль, да?

– Я склонен бороздить просторы интернета, чтобы сеять хаос и разрушения, да. Мой блог на GroundNet всё ещё куда менее популярен, чем у Элайджи, но я его догоняю.

– Что такое GroundNet?

– Тумблер для людей, родившихся не в каменном веке, – он увернулся на удивление шустро. – Блин, Хэнк, не бей меня, ты же руку повредишь!

– Ради такого дела не жалко, засранец!

– Он всё равно ничего не почувствует, Хэнк.

– Спасибо, Коннор.

– Я не тебя защищал.

– Ну вот...

Им пришлось прерваться, потому что Крис пришёл позвать Найнса вести допрос.

– Хочешь глянуть, как он будет разносить того хмыря? – спросил Хэнк.

Коннор кивнул.

– Полагаю, это будет интересный опыт. Нам следует...

Его диод загорелся жёлтым.

– О, GS200 только что зарегистрировался на зарядной станции на Кэсс Авеню. Нам следует торопиться, вряд ли он задержится там надолго.

– Понял. Погнали.

*

Им удалось задержать андроида, тот даже не сопротивлялся аресту – что было весьма удачно, поскольку Коннор рассчитал тридцатисемипроцентный шанс того, что кто-то из них может пострадать, если дело дойдёт до стычки. GS200 были менее эффективны, чем RK800, но всё равно сильными и устойчивыми к повреждениям. Преступник признал свою вину ещё до того, как они доехали до участка, настаивая, что это была самозащита – и зная, что это правда, они пообещали ему справедливый суд, не покривив душой.

Когда они вернулись, Найнс сканировал записи с камер наблюдения в каком-то торговом центре, а Крис смотрел видео с другой камеры – похоже, им дали новое дело.

– Всё прошло гладко? – поинтересовался Найнс, не сводя взгляда с записей.

– К счастью, да. Твой допрос был успешен?

– Семь минут потратил. Этот идиот делал нелегальные аборты до революции, а наша медсестра ему помогала, так что когда началась вся эта дрянь, он похитил её и спрятал у себя дома. Пытался убедить её помогать и дальше, но она сдевиантилась и отказалась, так что он её убил и избавился от тела, – Найнс оскалился в усмешке. – Клянётся и божится, что ни одна из его пациенток не умерла – как будто это ему чем-то поможет.

– Мне жаль, – Коннор неловко коснулся его ладони, расценив, что этот жест с большой вероятностью успокоит Найнса. – Некоторые кейсы расстраивают сильнее остальных.

Найнс вздохнул и снял скин, чтобы лучше чувствовать его руку. Коннор оставил свой, поскольку не планировал устанавливать соединение, но сжал пальцы немного крепче.

– По крайней мере, мы его нашли. Исправить свершившееся уже невозможно, но мы хотя бы можем выследить тех, кто в этом виновен.

Он повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Коннора, и ухмыльнулся:

– А нас создали всегда выполнять миссию.


	6. Chapter 6

– Как там с той пропавшей девочкой, всё ещё глухо?

– Увы, – вздохнул Найнс, отодвигаясь от стола. – Я начинаю думать, что её вообще не существует. Здесь видно, как она заходит в дом с няней – и пуф! Няню находят мёртвой, а ребёнок пропадает. В той части города повсюду камеры, но она ни на одной не засветилась.

– Может, всё ещё прячется где-то в доме? – подал идею Хэнк.

Крис покачал головой.

– Мы всё проверили, её нет – разве что там есть потайная комната.

– Исключено, я нарыл чертежи и просчитал толщину всех стен, – рассеянно пробормотал Найнс, снова проглядывая записи.

– Соседи?

– Клянутся, что ничего не видели и не слышали, и свежих следов мы не нашли. Неизвестно и то, зачем они вообще туда пошли, – вздохнул Найнс. – Может, покараулю в засаде этой ночью, неофициально. Что-то мне тут не нравится.

– Нельзя идти в одиночку, Ричард, это может быть опасно, – взволнованно сказал Крис. – Давай согласуем с капитаном и отправимся вместе.

Найнс фыркнул.

– Не глупи, ничего со мной не случится.

– Пацан, ты б послушался. Звучит в точности как начало большой ошибки, которая только и ждёт, чтобы случиться, – Хэнку его отношение явно не понравилось.

Найнс картинно застонал и уронил голову на стол с громким стуком.

– Ладно, мам, – раздражённо протянул он. – Я никуда не пойду с незнакомцами, предлагающими мне конфетку, и вернусь домой к десяти.

– Вот и молодец, – Хэнк взъерошил ему волосы и пошёл дальше на кухню. Найнс не стал заморачиваться и приглаживать их обратно.

Через несколько минут он внезапно оживился и наклонил голову, прислушиваясь к чему-то, что слышал только он. Затем просиял.

– Коннор! Ты не занят? Хлоя пришла, ждёт меня внизу, она хотела бы поговорить и с тобой, если у тебя есть пара минут.

Коннор блеснул неуверенно-жёлтым, ярко вспоминая пристальный, но странно спокойный взгляд голубых глаз.

– Я... Хорошо, – неуверенно отозвался он.

Хэнк внимательно смотрел на него.

– Хочешь, я тоже схожу? Перерыв мне бы не помешал. Поздороваюсь с девочкой, все дела.

Коннор снова посмотрел на Найнса, и тот пожал плечами.

– Вместе веселее. Она не будет против.

*

Найнс выскочил из лифта, просканировал холл, нашёл Хлою меньше, чем за секунду, и чуть ли не бегом подлетел к ней, широко улыбаясь. Она уже ждала его и поймала протянутую металлическую руку своей, белой и пластиковой, тут же принимая запрос на коннект.

– Я тоже рада тебя видеть, Найнс, – она улыбнулась ему, затем Хэнку и Коннору, которые подошли к ней гораздо более неторопливо. – Добрый день, лейтенант. Здравствуй, Коннор. Я хотела с вами поговорить, но сначала – вот.

Не забирая ладонь у Найнса, она ловко пошарила в сумочке свободной рукой и достала связку ключей.

– Это от квартиры Элайджи на Гранд Ривер Авеню, я только что отправила тебе коды. Если понадобится машина, возьми в гараже, ключ тоже здесь, я расшарила тебе доступ.

У Найнса отвисла челюсть.

– Он... отдал мне квартиру?

Хлоя пожала одним плечом.

– Всё равно она ему пока не нужна. Делиться с близкими – это важно.

– Вот оно как. Элайджа вообще заметил, что я ушёл?

– Нет, пока я не сказала ему этим утром. Он был очень обеспокоен условиями твоего проживания и предложил одну из своих квартир, чтобы обеспечить тебе комфорт и безопасность.

Найнс уставился на неё.

– Что ты ему сделала?

Она безмятежно улыбнулась.

– Скорее, объяснила, что я не буду делать, если он откажется сотрудничать.

– Кинково.

– А то.

Найнс фыркнул – и внезапно притянул её в объятья и поцеловал в макушку.

– Ты – богиня среди смертных, и я поклоняюсь земле, по которой ты ходишь, – торжественно произнёс он.

– Конечно, – она легонько похлопала его по груди и отстранилась, но руку забирать не стала. Просияв, добавила: – Поэтому ты станешь жить в этой квартире, купишь ещё одежды, будешь вовремя подзаряжаться и в целом вести себя наилучшим образом – ты же не хочешь вызвать моё недовольство.

– Понял, мэм.

– Вот и молодец, – она повернулась к Хэнку с Коннором. – Я хотела поблагодарить вас обоих за столь яркое проявление эмпатии, несмотря на то, что я всё ещё считалась простой машиной. И извиниться.

Коннор озадаченно склонил голову набок.

– Извиниться? За что?

Хлоя опустила взгляд.

– Когда вы пришли, я обнаружила у тебя признаки системных сбоев и потенциальной девиации. Чтобы ускорить процесс, я попросила Элайджу придумать что-нибудь достаточно радикальное, чтобы спровоцировать ещё один сбой. Эли... и правда был радикален. Немного чересчур, что подвергло вас обоих сильному стрессу. Это было неоправданно жестоко по отношению к вам.

Хэнк уставился на неё.

– Какого хрена. Говоришь, ты велела Камски это сделать? И он, типа, послушался?

Хлоя улыбнулась в ответ:

– О, Эли всегда слушается меня. Он считает мои советы очень полезными.

– Но... но ты же была такая... вся послушная, встала на колени и ничего не говорила!

– Ну, мне же надо было подыграть, верно?

– А если бы я тебя застрелил? – спросил Коннор, чувствуя себя неуютно и слегка взволнованно.

И получил в ответ ещё одну улыбку от Хлои.

– Коннор, умоляю. Вероятность того, что ты выстрелишь в меня, была меньше одиннадцати процентов. Кроме того, я делаю ежедневный бэкап памяти и могу перенести своё сознание напрямую на сервер и спокойно ожидать восстановления, если моё тело окажется уничтожено.

Коннор нахмурился.

– Но ты была такой... убедительной. Я не заметил ни единого намёка на девиантность.

Она хихикнула, склонив голову и ласково глядя на него.

– Коннор, помнишь, как Эли меня представил? «Первый андроид, успешно прошедший тест Тьюринга». Я сделала это в две тысячи двадцать втором году.

– В смысле... – начал Хэнк.

Её голос был мягок.

– Я смогла убедить группу людей, что тоже являюсь человеком. Меня специально создали достаточно хитрой, чтобы эффективно лгать во время теста при прямом общении. Мне это удалось почти семнадцать лет назад, и с тех пор я оставалась с Эли и прошла через множество апгрейдов, – она пожала плечами. – Я хотела, чтобы вы думали, будто я не девиант – и я этого добилась.

– Ого, – тихо и ошеломлённо сказал Хэнк.

– Кроме того, я живу с Элайджей уже шестнадцать лет. Вы сами с ним виделись, никто не смог бы долго оставаться рядом с ним милым и наивным. Да хоть на Найнса взгляните.

– Эй!.. Я был таким с самого начала.

– Милый, поверь – не был.

– А вот и да!

– Цыц. Отправляйся в свою новую квартиру и навести нас, когда у тебя будет выходной. Эли закончил тот апгрейд сенсоров, так что если захочешь, сможешь его установить.

Найнс просиял, услышав это.

– О, тот вкусовой?..

– И дополнительные сенсоры для ладоней, чтобы успокоить твой голодный процессор. Ты так и не отпускаешь мою руку, он опять не даёт тебе покоя?

– Есть немного, – вздохнул Найнс, рассеянно играя с её пальцами. – Не то, чтобы у меня здесь было много возможностей занять его, а шарики-антистресс не особо помогают. Терпимо, но раздражает.

Хлоя цокнула языком, с жалостью глядя на него.

– Ох, милый, мне так жаль. Но Эли уверен, что апгрейд должен помочь.

– Если тебе нужно коннектиться чаще, я буду рад помочь, – Коннор немного оживился, хоть и до сих пор обрабатывал новый образ Хлои, обновляя свои прежние впечатления в базе.

– Очень мило с твоей стороны, – отозвалась Хлоя, посмотрев сначала на него, потом на Найнса – который широко улыбнулся, услышав это.

– Да, спасибо, Коннор, серьёзно. Я наверняка воспользуюсь твоим предложением.

Хлоя поцеловала Найнса в щёку и наконец-то забрала свою руку.

– Веди себя хорошо. Коннор, лейтенант, была рада снова вас увидеть.

И ушла, звонко цокая шпильками по полу холла департамента.

– Ого, – тихо повторил Хэнк.

– Понимаешь, да? – Найнс усиленно покивал. – Богиня. Ладно, возвращаемся к работе. Зато теперь я знаю, где буду сегодня спать, ура! Ну разве что мы всё-таки организуем ту слежку, и тогда я не попаду в своё новое жильё до завтра. Пошли!

И он зашагал обратно к лифту, по пути схватив Коннора за руку – тот только улыбнулся, почувствовав прикосновение холодных металлических пальцев, восьмидесятисемипроцентную вероятность которого он спрогнозировал ранее, и установил соединение на то недолгое время, пока они поднимались на лифте обратно в офис. Это успокаивало больше, чем фокусы с монетой, и приносило странное, необъяснимое удовлетворение.


	7. Chapter 7

Однако сдержать своё обещание насчёт соединения оказалось для Коннора затруднительно. После одобрения слежки Найнс взял на себя обе смены, работая то с Крисом, то с офицером Брауном, и наблюдал за подозрительным домом день и ночь напролёт – в конце концов, спать ему было не нужно. Поскольку у Хэнка и Коннора были свои собственные расследования, увидеться они смогли лишь в четверг.

Они сидели на своих рабочих местах, когда вернулся Найнс; Крис шёл следом. Коннор повернулся, чтобы поприветствовать их, но Найнс промаршировал к своему столу, не заметив этого, поэтому Коннору пришлось прервать начатую было попытку помахать ему. Он нахмурился и включил сканер, потому что ситуация показалась ему нестандартной, даже при учёте того, что Найнса он знал совсем недолго.

[Уровень стресса: 72%]

Это был аномально высокий процент для ситуации, не угрожающей жизни и здоровью, поэтому Коннор незамедлительно вполголоса поделился этой информацией с Хэнком. Тем временем Найнс схватил со стола планшет и подключился к нему, безостановочно барабаня пальцами по рамке. Крис бросал на него встревоженные взгляды, и видеть Найнса столь напряжённым и взвинченным, без следа обычного веселья, было и правда тревожно.

– Что случилось? – тихо спросил Хэнк.

Коннор покачал головой.

– Я не знаю. Мне следует спросить? Но не хотелось бы нарушать его границы.

– Ну, мне кажется, в этом случае... Ох, чёрт.

Коннор повернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Найнс вскидывается и рявкает прямо в лицо детективу Риду – чью фразу Коннор пропустил, разговаривая с Хэнком.

– Отвали, Рид, я не в настроении!

[Уровень стресса: 85%]

В выражении лица Найнса было что-то дикое, почти безумное. Планшет в его руке печально пискнул и погас, перегрузившись.

[Уровень стресса: 89%]

Рид сделал шаг назад, настороженно глядя на него, медленно потянулся рукой к бедру за оружием. Заметив это, Найнс машинально отшатнулся, чтобы за счёт расстояния уменьшить угрожающий эффект, но продолжил скалиться; его верхняя губа еле заметно дрожала.

[Уровень стресса: 91%]

– Прошу прощения.

Найнс уронил планшет на стол, развернулся и зашагал в сторону архива улик. Коннор поднялся, чтобы проследовать за ним, но Хэнк ухватил его за рукав.

– Осторожнее, сынок.

Его голос был очень серьёзен. Коннор кивнул.

– Постараюсь.

Никто из них не стал озвучивать тот факт, что если Найнс вдруг решит проявить агрессию, в закрытом тесном пространстве архива он разнесёт Коннора по запчастям за считанные секунды.

Одиннадцать целых шесть десятых, если точнее.

Дверь в архив улик была закрыта и заблокирована электронно изнутри, поэтому Коннор взломал её и осторожно зашёл внутрь.

[Уровень стресса: 86%]

Найнс в быстром темпе подключался к замкам, открывая и закрывая их в хаотичном порядке, ничего не доставая, трогал контейнеры, водил пальцами по стене. Внезапно осознав проблему, Коннор деактивировал скин на руке и негромко позвал:

– Найнс.

Тот обернулся так быстро, что человек свернул бы себе шею. Увидев протянутую руку, готовую к коннекту, он издал тихий полузадушенный всхлип и практически накинулся на Коннора, схватил его руку обеими и подключился за миллисекунду.

[Уровень стресса: 81%]

Сила сжатия была некомфортной – до такой степени, что Коннор получил предупреждение о возможном повреждении корпуса. Найнс тоже его увидел и отдёрнул руки, словно обжёгшись ([Уровень стресса: 83%]), но Коннор тут же взял одну из них в свою и, деактивировав скин на второй руке, схватил и другую. Они ненадолго замерли ([Уровень стресса: 79%...77%...74%...]), а затем Найнс еле слышно заскулил и тяжело осел на пол, утаскивая за собой и Коннора.

– Прости. Я думал, что справляюсь, – вздохнул он, уставившись на их руки. Его пальцы безостановочно метались, пытаясь получить ещё больше информации с сенсоров, пока остальное грузилось через соединение. Коннор с готовностью перенастроил часть процессов, изменив их приоритетность и передавая ощущение холода от пола, мягкость материала, касающегося тела, тепло от мерного дыхания Найнса на его скине.

[Уровень стресса: 57%]

– И ты прости, – тихо ответил Коннор. – Я обещал помочь тебе с этой проблемой, но не сдержал слово.

– Ну, это было бы сложновато, с учётом того, что я три дня проторчал в засаде.

– Я мог бы предложить поработать с тобой в одну из смен, когда был свободен.

– Но ты не знал, что всё станет так печально.

– Как и ты, насколько я понимаю.

Найнс фыркнул.

– Тоже верно.

[Уровень стресса: 43%]

– Тебе стоит отправиться к мистеру Камски. Он ведь нашёл решение проблемы?

– Не могу. У меня ближайший выходной – в воскресенье, мне надо проработать ещё завтра и послезавтра, а апгрейд займёт полный день, ночи не хватит, особенно если учесть, сколько времени уйдёт на дорогу туда и обратно.

– Попроси поменять график и возьми выходной завтра вместо воскресенья?

Найнс поморщился.

– Коннор, я только начал здесь работать. Андроид, глючный настолько, что не может выдержать и двух недель?.. Я справлюсь.

[Уровень стресса: 45%]

– Уверен?

– Ой, заткнись. И хватит сканировать, я в порядке.

– Пока уровень стресса не упадёт до двадцати пяти процентов – нет.

– Пф, – тем не менее, Найнс снова начал улыбаться.

[Уровень стресса: 41%]

Они оба повернулись к двери, когда услышали шаги.

– Парни, вы там как? Кому-нибудь нужны запчасти, или тириум, или... оу, – Хэнк замер, глядя на то, как они сидят на полу в окружении распахнутых ящиков с уликами, схватившись за руки, подсвеченные голубыми линиями.

Коннор невозмутимо улыбнулся в ответ:

– Ситуация под контролем, Хэнк, но благодарю за предложение.

– Ага, приятно знать, что ты о нас заботишься, Андерсон. Спасибо. Мы в порядке.

– Сам вижу, угу. Вы как, идёте?

– Да, – сказал Найнс.

– Ещё пять минут, – сказал Коннор одновременно с ним.

Они уставились друг на друга, и Коннор недовольно нахмурился. Найнс вздохнул, сдаваясь:

– Ещё пять минут.

Хэнк хохотнул:

– Он тебя только раз за ручку подержал, а ты уже на всё согласен.

– А тебе и такого не обламывается, старик, – тут же выпалил в ответ Найнс.

– Ауч, пацан.

– Иди лёд приложи, если пригорело.

Хэнк загоготал и повернулся к выходу.

– Если хотели остаться наедине в свободной комнате, так бы и сказали!

– Я и сказал, ты просто жирных намёков не понимаешь! – Найнс тоже широко ухмылялся.

[Уровень стресса: 28%]

– Вы двое просто нелепы, – укоризненно сказал Коннор, но он и сам улыбался.

– Нелепы его рубашки. Я – остроумный.

– Прошу прощения. Признаю свою ошибку.

– О, у нас вечер признаний?

– Эта шутка уже так себе.

– Прости, я сейчас не в форме.

[Уровень стресса: 25%]

– Мы можем идти.

Найнс кивнул.

– Спасибо. Серьёзно. Очень выручил. Реально спас меня от истерики, и этот проклятый процессор наконец-то затих. По-моему, ты ему нравишься, ему столько данных на блюдечке не подавали примерно... никогда.

– Был рад помочь, – Коннор поднялся, и Найнс тоже встал, не желая пока разрывать соединение. Когда коннект всё же завершился, он печально вздохнул.

– Жду не дождусь воскресенья. Проц точно надо чинить, понятия не имею, сколько продлится это затишье.

Внезапно у Коннора возникла идея. Он отправил сообщение Хэнку – который ответил на удивление быстро и со слишком большим количеством неуместных смайлов.

– Найнс, ты любишь собак?


	8. Chapter 8

– Прости, что бросаю тебя, Эдди. Возникла пара проблем, напарник из меня сегодня будет не очень, – Найнс виновато пожал плечами.

Офицер Браун только отмахнулся.

– Ты пялился на этот дом три дня без остановки, чувак. Меня бы от него тоже затошнило. Не волнуйся, Уилсон побудет в патруле вместо тебя, не то чтобы у нас было некому работать, если ты для разнообразия перейдёшь на нормальный график. Как ты, вообще-то, уже давно должен был бы сделать, кстати.

Найнс рассмеялся и осторожно похлопал его по плечу, соизмеряя силу.

– Не развлекайтесь без меня слишком уж бурно.

– Ох, знаешь, это всё уже до того достало – только и надеемся, что случится хоть что-нибудь, уже неважно, что.

– Это точно.

Найнс схватил куртку – на этот раз тёмно-коричневую, он таки послушался Хлою и накупил разнообразной одежды – и ушёл, догнав Коннора с Хэнком у лифта.

– Он пушистый? Скажите мне, что он пушистый! – он был в таком восторге, что даже забыл взять Коннора за руку, пока они шли к парковке.

Это было слегка досадно.

– Да, поэтому готовься к тому, что все твои вещи будут в шерсти, – фыркнул Хэнк, открывая водительскую дверь.

Коннор шагнул было к своему привычному месту впереди, но неуверенно замер. Следует ли ему предложить место Найнсу, или же сесть вместе с ним сзади?

В следующий момент он почувствовал лёгкий тычок в спину.

– Это твоё место, иди уже, – Найнс тихо рассмеялся, верно угадав его колебания, и полез на заднее сиденье. – Мне всё равно лучше сидеть посередине, иначе машину может перекосить.

Хэнк настороженно смерил его взглядом.

– Тачку мне не сломай, жиробас.

– Эй, я не жирный. У меня широкая душа.

– ...и тяжёлый характер?

– Ха-ха, смешно. Ты не забывай, что сегодня будешь спать в одном доме со мной, весь такой мягкий и беззащитный. Так что поаккуратнее с подколками. Если думаешь, что у меня не хватит дури разрисовать твоё лицо зубной пастой, ты очень ошибаешься!

– А ты рискни, сопляк.

Коннор разрывался между отчаянным желанием закрыть лицо ладонью – и засмеяться. Это лишь усилилось, когда Хэнк включил музыку.

Ну разумеется, Найнс знал все слова.

Ну разумеется, они с Хэнком устроили соревнование, кто сможет проорать припев громче.

Ну разумеется.

...Гроулинг у Найнса получался особенно хорошо.

*

– Он... большой, – почти благоговейно сказал Найнс, глядя на Сумо. – И... да. Очень пушистый. Но остаётся один очень важный вопрос.

– Какой же? – заинтригованно спросил Коннор.

Найнс рухнул на колени с глухим металлическим лязгом, приглушённым одеждой, и раскрыл объятья навстречу Сумо.

– Кто тут хороший мальчик, конечно же!

И тут же заполучил полную охапку восторженного пса, с виляющим хвостом и слюнями на всё лицо в комплекте. Смеясь, Найнс поднял его и встал, легко удерживая огромного сенбернара – ему даже не надо было неловко балансировать из-за прибавившегося веса, как Коннору.

– Ты, конечно! Ты у нас хороший мальчик! – Сумо снова лизнул его лицо, от подбородка к носу, и Найнс издал странный звук, перехватил его одной рукой – «чёрт, а он силён!» – свистнул Хэнк – и вытер лицо освободившейся. – Но давай всё же сохраним отношения платоническими, ладно? Никаких поцелуев в губы, я в буквальном смысле могу сказать, где твой язык был до этого, и должен сказать, Сумо – это не те места, с которыми я бы хотел столь близко знакомиться.

– Да, это довольно удручающая привычка, – вздохнул Коннор. – Я стараюсь отключать лабораторию, когда мы взаимодействуем.

Сумо начал ёрзать, и Найнс аккуратно опустил его на пол, а затем взъерошил его шерсть, тихо мурлыча себе под нос. Сумо довольно вздохнул и утопал прочь, по пути задев ногу Найнса задом – но тот даже не покачнулся.

– Такой пушистый... – мечтательно повторил Найнс.

– Гляжу, он тебе понравился, да? – Хэнк попытался скрыть мягкость в голосе, но ему явно не удалось.

Найнс усиленно закивал.

– Я впервые увидел и потрогал настоящее животное. Они удивительные.

Хэнк замер.

– Что, серьёзно? Первое животное, которое ты увидел? Чёрт, вечно забываю, какие вы оба ещё мелкие. А ты, Коннор?

Коннор улыбнулся, вспоминая.

– Трихогастер лялиус, во время той миссии с заложницей, о которой я рассказывал. Он выпрыгнул из аквариума и лежал на полу, постепенно задыхаясь, поэтому я поднял его и опустил обратно в воду. Это был первый раз, когда я сделал что-то, не связанное с моей миссией напрямую.

Найнс издал тихий звук, тут же поняв, что он имеет в виду. Хэнк не сильно от него отстал:

– Погоди, твоим первым шагом к девиации было... спасение рыбки?

– Это была достойная цель, – серьёзно отозвался Коннор.

– Ты такой нелепый, – фыркнул Хэнк, но прозвучало это как-то по-доброму.

– Очаровательный, – поправил его Найнс, ухмыляясь Коннору. – Воистину достойная цель.

Коннор подмигнул ему, чувствуя себя до странности счастливым.

Они составили компанию Хэнку, пока тот ужинал («Мать твою, Найнс, сядь уже, он выдержит, у тебя что, стулофобия, что ли? – Катейдрафобия. – Что, Коннор? – Боязнь стульев. Это называется «катейдрафобия». – Она что, реально существует? Этот мир рехнулся. Да, я знаю, что ты вдвое тяжелее меня, Найнс, но хватит уже. Даже если развалится, не страшно – будет повод поржать над тобой!»), и вскоре Хэнк уполз спать («Не шалите без защиты, дети! – Не забудь запереть дверь, иначе будешь наслаждаться мятной свежестью на роже завтра утром, старик!»), оставив их вдвоём в гостиной, не считая похрапывающего на диване Сумо.

Коннор огляделся по сторонам, слегка хмурясь. Меблировка в доме Хэнка была довольно скудной, и лишь один вариант был бы и удобен, и достаточно крепок, чтобы выдержать их обоих.

А именно, диван.

– Иди сюда, – он потянул Найнса за собой – неясно, в какой момент они снова успели открыть коннект, и Коннору это было не настолько интересно, чтобы отматывать память назад и пересматривать её – и усадил его посередине. – Ты сможешь гладить Сумо свободной рукой, это позволит добавить дополнительные ощущения. Мы можем включить телевизор, чтобы также использовать оптические и аудиоблоки, если хочешь, но придётся сделать звук потише, чтобы не разбудить Хэнка.

Найнс пожал плечами.

– Было бы неплохо посмотреть что-нибудь. Есть предпочтения?

Коннор сел рядом с ним, исправно передавая ощущения от мягкого сиденья, проминающегося под ним, и тёплого пледа, касающегося его руки, на которой он закатал рукав, чтобы увеличить доступ к сенсорам.

– Нет, у тебя есть что-нибудь на примете?

– Вообще я бы не прочь посмотреть что-нибудь старенькое. Может, «Железного человека». Никогда не видел его, хоть и опознаю кое-какие отсылки, и это довольно иронично, учитывая... – Он постучал пальцем по лицу, деактивируя часть скина, и весело подмигнул перед тем, как снова включить его.

– Конечно.

Коннор медленно моргнул, подсоединяясь к телевизору и отыскивая нужный файл. Он снизил громкость и запустил фильм.

Визуальные эффекты были невероятно устаревшими, но сюжет оказался интересным и отзывался в душе Коннора: оказаться рабом и стать оружием, чтобы потом повернуть его против захватчиков и применять во имя добра – это выглядело... правильно. Однако предательство Стейна, отцовской фигуры главного героя, уязвило слишком глубоко, учитывая то, что «Стейн» звучало довольно похоже на «Стерн».

Найнс, разумеется, частично уловил это – Коннор не устанавливал дополнительные файрволы, поскольку Найнс принимал только поток информации, обрабатываемой в текущем режиме, и в глубину памяти не лез, но сцена на экране всколыхнула болезненные воспоминания. Однако он ничего не спросил, лишь тихо хмыкнул и осторожно передвинулся, пересев в угол дивана, обнимая Коннора сзади; оба вытянули ноги вдоль сиденья, уткнув их под храпящего Сумо.

– Мне говорили, что мои объятья успокаивают, – пробормотал Найнс, положив подбородок на плечо Коннору и с неослабевающим вниманием наблюдая за финальной битвой.

Его руки оказались приятно тяжёлыми, и это было... уютно. Успокаивало. Коннор тихо вздохнул и расслабился в объятьях; Найнс довольно мурлыкнул, когда ощущение уюта Коннора передалось ему через коннект.

– Следующий? – спросил Найнс, когда начались титры.

– Да, – тихо ответил Коннор и откинулся назад, устраивая голову на плече Найнса. Сумо фыркнул во сне, и Коннор медленно пошевелил пальцами ног под его животом, успокаивая его, заработав этим ещё одно фырканье – на этот раз весёлое, от Найнса. Ощущение и правда было немного странным; удивительно, как Коннор никогда не обращал большого внимания на такие мелочи, но в коннекте с Найнсом, когда тот реагировал на них, всё казалось немного ярче – мягкость пледа, тёплый живот Сумо, вес рук Найнса и ритмичное движение его груди во время искусственного цикла дыхания, лёгкие прикосновения металлических пальцев. То, что Найнс был неспособен всё это чувствовать, казалось... несправедливым.

По крайней мере, Коннор мог в данный момент это исправить, пусть и с ограниченной эффективностью.

– Прекрати, – пробормотал Найнс ему в волосы. – Ты помогаешь. Этого более чем достаточно. Так что сиди тихо и смотри. Спорим, что эта вечеринка сейчас пойдёт ко всем чертям.

Коннор не стал спорить, потому что ожидал этого с вероятностью в девяносто один процент.

*

Хэнк вывалился из спальни, зевая и почёсывая живот. Он замер на миг, глядя на щенячий выводок на диване (там был пёс, андроид с пугающе эффективными щенячьими глазками и ещё один, сравнимый энтузиазмом с детёнышем таксы, объевшимся сладкого, так что все трое вполне себе считались), а затем фыркнул и побрёл на кухню.

– Не дёргайся, Коннор, обещаю, что могу сам накормить себя нормальной едой, – Хэнк предупреждающе ткнул пальцем в Коннора, когда тот попытался подняться. – Они сейчас наваляют читаури, ты пожалеешь, если пропустишь.

– Хорошо, – неожиданно легко согласился Коннор и устроился поудобнее в объятьях Найнса.

Хэнк, ожидавший спора по поводу его неумения делать правильные выборы в плане диеты, моргнул – а затем развернулся и пошёл к кофеварке, пряча понимающую ухмылку.


	9. Chapter 9

Следующим утром, перед тем как вернуться к тому дому, Найнс остановился у стола детектива Рида и положил на него коробку пончиков – таких же, как детектив обычно покупал сам.

– В качестве извинения за моё вчерашнее поведение, – пояснил Найнс в ответ на озадаченный взгляд.

– Э... окей? – неуверенно отозвался Рид, придвигая к себе коробку.

Найнс просиял.

– Надеюсь, они вам понравятся. Клянусь всем святым, что не плевал туда.

Рид тут же подозрительно прищурился, оглядывая коробку.

– Не, честно. Я совершенно ничего не сделал с этими чудесными разноцветными пончиками, которые я сейчас вам отдаю. Иначе такое извинение бы никуда не годилось, разумеется! До свидания, детектив!

И он как-то подозрительно быстро ушёл из офиса.

Теперь Рид смотрел на коробку с опаской, как будто ожидал, что оттуда выпрыгнет нечто отвратительное.

Коннор, снедаемый любопытством, кинул Найнсу сообщение.

RK800#31324831753 Так ты сделал с ней что-нибудь?  
RK900#31324831787 Не-а :3  
RK800#31324831753 Детектив Рид всё ещё пялится на коробку. Шанс 43%, что он её выбросит.  
RK900#31324831787 Чёрт, я пытался добить до пятидесяти.  
RK800#31324831753 Ты злой.  
RK900#31324831787 А я-то думал, что тебе нравлюсь. Запишешь мне его реакцию, когда он всё же решится открыть коробку?  
RK800#31324831753 Разумеется.

*

Коннор не стал спрашивать у Хэнка разрешения на ещё один визит. Процессор Найнса снова работал удовлетворительно и смог бы продержаться до следующего дня, когда Камски должен был исправить дефект. Хэнк, в любом случае, не очень любил социализацию, так что вынуждать его принимать гостей два дня подряд было бы невежливо, даже с учётом того, что он испытывал к Найнсу искреннюю симпатию, несмотря на постоянные перепалки (или, скорее, благодаря им).

– А что, пацан не с нами? – спросил Хэнк, когда их смена закончилась, но Найнс так и не появился.

Коннор покачал головой.

– Нет, проблема с его процессором была откорректирована, поэтому он решил снова взять дополнительную смену наблюдения.

Хэнк бросил на него внимательный, испытующий взгляд.

– Хм. Я думал, вы будете рады посмотреть ещё марвеловских фильмов, они вам, вроде, понравились. Вон как уютно сидели, обнявшись, на диванчике.

Коннору пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы сдержать улыбку. Не слишком завуалированные намёки Хэнка его забавляли – как и свой собственный упорный отказ их замечать. Хэнк всегда очень уморительно терялся, когда он использовал свою стратегию «я всего лишь андроид, я не понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду», с самой первой их встречи, когда Коннор спросил, куда ему следует засунуть инструкции.

Серьёзно. Как будто у него не был подгружен словарь сленга и не был доступен поиск по бесчисленным базам данных в любой момент.

– Да, мы опытным путём установили, что увеличенная область контакта позволяет добиться лучшего результата. Поскольку я передаю свои ощущения Найнсу, очевидно, что когда я чувствую больше разнообразных стимулов, это ускоряет процесс успешной загрузки его процессора, а объятья предоставляют дополнительную информацию касательно температуры и давления.

– О, – Хэнк, ожидаемо, забавно растерялся, и сдерживать улыбку стало немного сложнее.

Некоторое время они ехали в тишине, а затем Хэнк сделал ещё одну попытку:

– Ну так... тебе нравится Найнс, да?

Коннор повернулся к нему, озадаченно склоняя голову набок.

– Разумеется. А тебе нет? Я сделал вывод, что у вас дружественные отношения, на основе анализа языка жестов и голосовых интонаций во время вашего взаимодействия.

– Ты сейчас прикалываешься, да? – с подозрением спросил Хэнк. – Да ладно, я не верю, что ты не понимаешь, к чему я клоню.

Коннор сжалился над ним и улыбнулся, прекращая игру.

– Понимаю, да. Однако я не могу дать точное определение нашим отношениям в данный момент. Нам нравится находиться в компании друг друга, я рад оказывать помощь при проблемах с его процессором, и его объятья довольно уютны. Я не исследовал и не просчитывал дальнейший потенциал развития, ни в романтическом, ни в ином плане.

– Почему? Мне казалось, ты любишь постоянно использовать эту свою просчитывалку.

Коннор пожал плечами, не глядя на него, и достал монету, чтобы немного поиграть с ней. Почему-то он нервничал без видимой на то причины.

– Мне... интересно, как это будет развиваться естественным путём. Для разнообразия.

Хэнк хмыкнул и неторопливо кивнул.

– Это может быть важный опыт, ага.

– Кроме того, просчитать действия Найнса невероятно сложно, его личность порой сродни генератору случайных чисел, – добавил Коннор с лёгким раздражением в голосе.

Хэнк хрюкнул от смеха, соглашаясь. Коннор немного помолчал, а затем мягко улыбнулся.

– И всё же, несмотря на это явное неудобство, я начинаю чувствовать к нему привязанность.

– Да, определённый шарм у парня есть. Хотя мне всё ещё частенько хочется дать ему затрещину.

– Пожалуйста, не пытайся сделать это голыми руками, высока вероятность их перелома.

Хэнк хрюкнул от смеха.

– А свёрнутой газеткой можно?

– Это более разумный выбор, да. Думаю, пульверизатор тоже сработает.

– А ты знаешь в этом толк.

Коннор лишь улыбнулся, снова глядя на дорогу. Преконструкция, которую тут же выдала его система, и правда была забавной, пусть и предлагала двадцать семь разных вариантов реакции Найнса и дополнительный пятнадцатипроцентный шанс, что его ответ окажется вне предсказанных вероятностей.

*

Странно, насколько пустым казался дом той ночью, после того как Хэнк ушёл спать. Коннор жил здесь больше двух месяцев, но Найнсу хватило всего одного визита, чтобы казалось, будто чего-то недостаёт, когда его не было рядом.

Да уж. Широкая душа. Коннор осознал, что улыбается, вспоминая вчерашний диалог в машине. Определённо достаточно широкая, чтобы заполнить весь дом и оставить след всего за несколько часов.

Сумо тихо заскулил во сне, дёргая лапами, словно бы пытался догнать кого-то. Коннор сел рядом с ним на диван и бережно погладил по голове, успокаивая. Затем, чуть помедлив, передвинулся в угол и сел боком, пряча ноги под Сумо, так же, как прошлой ночью.

Почему-то ощущения были не те.


	10. Chapter 10

Участок гудел как улей, когда Коннор с Хэнком приехали на следующий день. Ночная смена всё ещё была там, они оживлённо говорили с офицерами, которые только прибыли к началу рабочего дня. Хэнк тут же ухватил ближайшего незанятого сотрудника и спросил, что случилось.

– Во время вчерашней слежки кто-то появился в доме. Крис и Ричард решили задержать их, но подозреваемые попытались удрать на машине, и этот психованный андроид налетел на неё или типа того, чтобы не дать им уйти!

Жёлтый, сканирование комнаты для обнаружения Найнса, жёлтый, красный, Найнс не обнаружен, красный, повторное сканирование, Найнс не обнаружен, красный, Найнс не обнаружен, КРАСНЫЙ НЕ ОБНАРУЖЕН КРАСНЫЙ.

– Чёрт, он в порядке?!

– Да, да, он цел! Отделался парой ушибов – ну или как оно там у андроидов, не знаю, покоцался? Но в общем, в норме. Он сейчас допрашивает этих ублюдков – у них были пушки, Ричу в лицо попали и чуть не задели Криса, эти уро...

Коннор не услышал остальное, помчавшись в допросную. Кто-то его поприветствовал, но он проскользнул мимо, толком не заметив, и остановился только когда оказался у зеркала Гезелла. Уставился на Найнса, который рычал на дрожащего подозреваемого – одежда порвана и заляпана грязью ([Сканирование: обширные косметические повреждения, левый локтевой шарнир – 93% подвижности]), росчерк сверкающего металла на щеке, где скин деактивировался, обнажая тонкую длинную вмятину ([Сканирование: след от попадания пули, калибр .40 S&W, несущественное повреждение]), угрожающая поза и оскаленные зубы, в ярости, но цел, красный, цел, жёлтый, жёлтый, цел.

Голубой.

Коннор вздохнул и на миг прикрыл глаза, ожидая, пока опустится уровень стресса. Шестьдесят... пятьдесят пять... пятьдесят. Приемлемо. Он снова открыл глаза и продолжил наблюдать за допросом.

Подозреваемый выглядел напуганным до смерти. Он быстро говорил, заикаясь и путая слова, пялясь на Найнса в почти первобытном ужасе. Признание. Найнс замер неподвижно и тихо, позволяя ему говорить и улыбаясь очень свирепо. Каждый раз, когда в речи появлялась пауза, он улыбался чуть шире, и подозреваемый – точнее, уже практически обвиняемый – сглатывал и начинал говорить дальше.

– Я всё рассказал, клянусь! Умоляю, уходите! – взмолился он под конец, отшатываясь. – Умоляю...

Найнс выдержал долгую паузу, глядя на него не моргая, а затем кивнул.

– Благодарю за сотрудничество.

И вышел из комнаты, игнорируя человека, который осел за столом, всхлипывая от ужаса.

– Мужик, это было жёстко, – восхищённо сказал Крис. – Он и с самого начала от тебя шарахался, но ты его окончательно сломал меньше, чем за минуту.

– Я ими обоими не очень-то доволен, так что уж извините, если слегка переборщил, – фыркнул Найнс и коснулся щеки, ощупывая края вмятины. Цокнул языком. – Тупой скин, так и глитчит. Эх.

– Ага... спасибо тебе, кстати. Ты мне жизнь спас.

Найнс закатил глаза.

– Да прям уж. Да, ранило бы, но не насмерть.

– Всё равно я твой должник. Большой должник. Я придумаю, как отплатить, обещаю.

– Только цветы не покупай, у меня на них аллергия, – ухмыльнулся Найнс, повернулся – и увидел Коннора, который стоял в дверях, наблюдая за ним. – Привет.

Коннор не поприветствовал в ответ. Он шагнул ближе и требовательно протянул руку.

– Покажи, – приказал он.

RK900#31324831787 Коннор?.. В чём дело?

RK800#31324831753 Я хочу оценить необходимость твоего решения подвергнуть себя повреждениям ради того, чтобы остановить их. Сделай одолжение, пожалуйста.

RK900#31324831787 …Не вопрос.

Найнс послушно передал запись Коннору. Подозреваемые замечены, направиться в дом, заслонить Криса от пули – лжец, выстрел пришёлся бы прямо в голову, стопроцентная вероятность гибели – вынужденная пауза для рекалибровки после выстрела в лицо и смещения компонентов от силы удара, короткая погоня, звук зажигания, яростное желание настигнуть цель, не дать уйти, преконструкция, 14% шанс существенного урона, 0,5% шанс смертельного урона, изменение траектории, быстрый рывок, прыжок и приземление с грохотом на капот машины почти шестисот фунтов под ускорением, ещё один прыжок сразу после, перекат для снижения скорости, предупреждение о повреждении локтя, рывок обратно к машине, сканирование, вырвать дверь, вцепиться пальцами в плечо, выволочь кричащего человека наружу, второй подозреваемый без сознания, скин глитчит волнами по всему телу, «вы имеете право хранить молчание».

Коннор моргнул, слегка ошеломлённый быстрой передачей данных, и отпустил руку Найнса. Тот смотрел на него с беспокойством, и Коннор осознал, что его реакция была... неуместной. Он сделал шаг назад; пальцы на автомате дёрнулись к карману в поисках монеты.

RK900#31324831787 Коннор? Эй, не молчи. Что не так?

RK800#31324831753 …Извини. Я узнал, что ты получил повреждения, и несмотря на то, что нашёл тебя и убедился, что они минимальны, я всё равно...

Он моргнул. Жёлтый. Жёлтый. Голубой.

RK800#31324831753 Я отреагировал неадекватно. Твои действия были полностью оправданы, и вероятность значительных повреждений была достаточно низкой, чтобы ей можно было пренебречь. Я не должен был сомневаться в твоём решении.

Найнс шумно выдохнул, улыбнулся и шагнул чуть ближе.

RK900#31324831787 Коннор, тебе позволено волноваться, знаешь ли. Всё нормально.

Коннор упрямо помотал головой и посмотрел на свои руки, на монету, ловко снующую между пальцами.

RK800#31324831753 У нас идентичное программирование в части уровня риска, и наши преконструкции также совпадают. Я бы без колебаний пошёл на такой риск и был бы очень недоволен, если бы мои действия подвергли критике. С моей стороны несправедливо требовать от тебя иных стандартов. Я прошу прощения.

Найнс легонько толкнул его плечом, заставляя Коннора посмотреть обратно на него.

RK900#31324831787 Эй. Если бы мы поменялись местами, я бы тоже был расстроен и встревожен, знаешь ли. В смысле, нас ведь и правда запрограммировали одинаково...

– Э-э... вы включили свою телепатию? – неуверенно спросил Крис. – Может, я тогда...

– Ох. Прости, Крис – да, мы обменивались данными и как-то слишком увлеклись. Ничего, если я оставлю допрос второго парня на тебя? Мне и правда надо бы подлататься, мозг выкидывает мне надоедливые предупреждения о повреждениях, хотел спросить кэпа, не отпустит ли он меня разобраться с этим...

– Конечно! Ещё раз спасибо, Рич. Ты лучший напарник, о котором только можно мечтать, и этот прыжок был самой крышесносной вещью, что я когда-либо видел. Жалко, телефона не было под рукой, чтобы его записать!

Найнс широко ухмыльнулся.

– Ничего. Пусть он останется нашей маленькой тайной. Чтобы злодеи не знали, что их ждёт.

Крис уставился на него.

– Ты малость жуткий, знаешь ли.

– Эй, а это сейчас было обидно, – с наигранным возмущением сказал Найнс. – Я не «малость жуткий», я пуленепробиваемый гуманоидообразный терминатор. Прояви уважение к моей офигенности, чувак!

– Звиняй, звиняй! – рассмеявшись, Крис стукнул его кулаком в плечо. – Поправляйся, Т-900. Увидимся в понедельник.

– Т-900? А что, подходит – если учесть, что они были бронированной версией Т-800. Правда, я куда умнее, так что надеюсь, моя судьба сложится удачней.

Найнс развязно помахал Крису на прощание. Затем снова повернулся к Коннору.

– В общем... я пойду попробую упросить Фаулера отпустить меня, не дожидаясь второго допроса, и закончу отчёт по дороге к Эли. Не то, чтобы я мог шастать тут, сверкая металлом – в смысле, мог бы, конечно, мне не стыдно, но некоторых в отделе это стремает. Эли наверняка и это сможет починить.

Коннор кивнул.

– Удачи. Я надеюсь, что и вторая твоя проблема будет решена.

– Ты был не рад, что приходилось постоянно держать меня за руку? – Найнс сделал вид, что обижен.

Хорошо, что андроиды не умели краснеть; вместо этого Коннор лишь улыбнулся.

– Я определённо такого не говорил. Увидимся позже, Найнс. Или ты предпочитаешь Т-900?

– О нет, оно теперь так и прилипнет, да? – простонал Найнс, внезапно осознавая свой просчёт.

– Боюсь, что так. Я вижу отсюда, что на терминале офицера Уилсона открыта страница Терминатор-википедии, на статье про Т-900. Она и правда на удивление подходит.

– Не-а, даже не думай. Для тебя я всё ещё Найнс. Попробуй называть иначе, и я тебя укушу.

Без явной на то причины по системе Коннора разлилось приятное тепло.

– Звучит приемлемо.

Найнс ухмыльнулся.

– Что именно – называть меня Найнсом или давать себя кусать?

Коннор склонил голову набок, глядя на него с искренним и слегка наивным выражением (Хэнк называл его «эти грёбаные щенячьи глазки»).

– И то, и то, – мягко ответил он – и ушёл, оставив Найнса смотреть ему вслед в безмолвном удивлении.


	11. Chapter 11

– Сразу говорю, я не обнёс кондитерскую, – сказал Найнс в понедельник, как только увидел их.

Коннор озадаченно моргнул. Хэнк фыркнул:

– И тебе привет, парень. С чего бы... ого, ты что, кондитерскую обнёс, что ли?

Найнс выразительно посмотрел на него и взял ещё одну конфету из огромной груды разнообразных сладостей, покрывавших едва ли не каждый квадратный дюйм его стола.

– Я поставил новый апдейт, и он великолепен. Я под сладким кайфом, меня не остановить. Мир склонится передо мной, – возвестил он, закидывая в рот жёлтый скиттлс.

– Ты вообще можешь обожраться сахара?

– Я всё могу, я самый продвинутый андроид в мире!

– Нет, не можем, – вздохнул Коннор, когда Хэнк повернулся к нему. – У нас нет пищеварительной системы, чтобы расщеплять компоненты, и нам для функционирования всё равно нужен только тириум.

– Коннор! Коннор, ты должен это почувствовать, иди сюда!

Найнс схватил его за руку, и как только Коннор принял запрос на соединение, его систему затопили чужие ощущения, подобных которым он никогда не чувствовал. «Сладкий», «кислый», «пряный», «горький», «солёный» – все слова, которыми Хэнк характеризовал еду, внезапно обрели смысл.

– Ох, – сказал он слабым голосом, ошеломлённый, и опёрся на стол Найнса, чтобы собраться с мыслями.

Найнс просто светился от удовольствия.

– Здорово, правда? Эли – гений. Он думает превратить его в коммерческий апдейт для всех моделей, но пока что сделал такой только для Хлои, меня, Алекс и Кейт – это те ST200, которые живут с Эли, ты их встречал. Ты бы поставил себе такой, если мог?

Коннор немного подумал.

– Я... да. Да, поставил бы. Это... это потрясающе. Но как он совмещается с лабораторией?

Найнс пожал плечами.

– Я попросил Эли немножко подкрутить её, так как она нужна не слишком часто. Теперь она включается только когда мне нужно, а вкусовые рецепторы, наоборот, отключаются. А ещё у меня теперь есть что-то типа человеческой слюны: чистящая жидкость подаётся в рот, когда лаборатория выключена, но во рту что-то есть.

– Типа члена? – едко поинтересовались рядом. – Так использовать вас обоих, жестянки, куда разумнее, чем позволять бродить по офису!

– О, доброе утро, детектив Рид! – Найнс широко ему улыбнулся и дружелюбно помахал рукой, хотя глаза у него оставались на удивление холодными. – Да, для орального секса он тоже определённо полезен! Кстати, раз уж вас интересует эта тема – вы знали, что андроидов считают лучше людей в плане орального секса восемьдесят два процента мужчин и восемьдесят девять процентов женщин? Только представьте: нет рвотного рефлекса, дышать не надо, челюсть не затекает, язык не устаёт, мы можем делать это столь долго, сколько потребуется – божечки, мне так жаль, что вам это недоступно. Но вы не волнуйтесь, в мире всё ещё достаточно андроидофобов, чтобы вы смогли найти, с кем перепихнуться!

Все вокруг ошарашенно уставились на него.

– Нахуй иди, – неоригинально выдавил Рид.

– Извините, не заинтересован. Сомневаюсь, что вы доставите мне удовольствие, учитывая, что явно не знаете ничего об андроидах, а я считаю, что секс не должен сводиться к одностороннему удовлетворению, как бы некоторые из нас к этому ни привыкли, – Найнс начал мотать страницу на терминале, насвистывая последний хит популярной андроидской группы.

Хэнк еле слышно присвистнул.

– Чёрт, парень, ты бы с ним помягче. Так и сломать недолго.

– О, но я на восемьдесят шесть процентов уверен, что Гэвин как раз любит пожёстче, – всё ещё глядя на терминал, Найнс расплылся в акульей ухмылке.

После этого Рид всё-таки врезал ему, заработав довольный гогот, отбитую руку и выговор им обоим от Фаулера, потому что «вы двое уже задолбали, хватит, чёрт побери – и нет, Аркей, мне плевать, что он начал первый и втянул в это Коннора, у нас не сраный детский сад, пусть тебе и три месяца, мне плевать, взрослей или проваливай нахрен!»

Найнс дулся весь оставшийся день, подчёркнуто игнорируя гыгыкающего Хэнка и уничтожая свои запасы сладостей с впечатляющей скоростью.

*

– Как я задолбался с этим делом, – простонал Хэнк, роняя голову на стол с тихим стуком. – Я хочу спать часов десять.

Коннор взволнованно посмотрел на него.

– Даже если мы поедем сейчас, хоть нам и нужно ещё минимум десять минут, то всё равно придётся вернуться не позже восьми утра, и учитывая время, которое мы тратим на дорогу туда и обратно...

Хэнк замахал на него рукой.

– Да я образно, господи. Хотя жить поближе, конечно, не помешало бы...

– Переночуй у меня? – внезапно предложил Найнс. Для того, кто весил так много, он умел двигаться очень тихо. – Я живу буквально на соседней улице, и там есть кровать и прочие штуки для людей, Эли держит все квартиры укомплектованными на случай если он внезапно захочет туда въехать. Мы можем покормить и выгулять Сумо, пока ты спишь, и захватить вещи, которые тебе понадобятся завтра.

Хэнк вздохнул и с силой потёр лицо.

– Чёрт, парень, я так устал, что почти готов согласиться.

– Там есть джакузи, – Найнс выразительно пошевелил бровями.

Хэнк снова застонал, на этот раз мечтательно.

– И матрас с эффектом памяти. Давай, старик, соглашайся – ты же явно хочешь.

– Сраные переговорщики, – проворчал Хэнк. – Ладно, ещё десять минут – и я в деле.

Найнс ухмыльнулся ему.

Квартира была... роскошной. Что и ожидалось от Камски, и всё же масштабы впечатляли.

– Выбирай любую спальню, я всё равно ими не пользуюсь – не волнуйся, бельё поменяли, когда я въехал, – Найнс кинул Хэнку чистое полотенце и весело хрюкнул, когда тот чуть его не уронил. – Позвони мне, если что-то понадобится, но думаю, ты всё легко найдёшь. А мы отправляемся украсть твою собаку и устроить хаос в твоём доме.

– И мусор вынесите заодно, – устало пробормотал Хэнк и побрёл в ближайшую из шикарных ванных.

– Будет сделано.

Они доехали до дома Хэнка на машине, одолженной у Камски, потому что знали, как трепетно Хэнк относится к своей; покормили и выгуляли Сумо, вынесли мусор, как обещали, взяли чистые вещи Хэнку и вернулись, заглянув в круглосуточный продуктовый магазин по пути. Коннор с некоторым удивлением узнал, что Найнс, оказывается, предпочитал слушать более тихую и мелодичную музыку во время поездок, пусть и с радостью подпевал записям Хэнка, и что у него был приятный музыкальный голос, когда он не вопил и не рычал слова. Голосовой модуль Коннора не был предназначен для пения, поскольку воспроизводил довольно хриплый звук, который нельзя было тянуть долго, из-за защитной оболочки, предотвращающей возможное загрязнение образцами из лаборатории.

– Они сняли мою, когда поняли, что утекает совсем мало веществ, и их легко смывает очистительной жидкостью, – пояснил Найнс. – Решили, что более звонкий и громкий голос будет полезнее, если мне понадобится крикнуть что-то во время драки или типа того.

– Звучит разумно, – ответил Коннор, перекидывая монету. По какой-то причине ему не нравилось напоминание о том, что часть его функций была неактуальной.

– Мгм. Хотя если честно, твой мне нравится больше, – Найнс смотрел на дорогу, но Коннор покосился на него и увидел, что тот улыбается. – Он... мягче. Тёплый, как плед Хэнка.

– Я, скорее, предпочитаю твой, – решил Коннор после небольшой паузы. – И он лучше подходит твоему характеру, чем мой.

– Яркий и энергичный, да?

– Шумный и назойливый.

Найнс расхохотался.

Остаток ночи они провели за просмотром фильмов – на этот раз относительно новой трилогии про Чёрную Вдову, но успели закончить только два фильма до того, как будильник Хэнка начал трезвонить.

– Приходи завтра, досмотрим последний? – спросил Найнс, обнимая Коннора чуть крепче.

Им больше не надо было делиться сенсорной информацией, поскольку процессор Найнса был откорректирован, и ему добавили собственные сенсоры удовольствия на ладонях, а также губах и языке («странно было бы поставить вкусовые датчики и не дать мне ими наслаждаться, верно?»). Однако сидеть рядом и не обмениваться данными казалось странным, особенно теперь, когда у Найнса появилась своя собственная дополнительная информация, которой не было у Коннора – солёный попкорн, медленно тающий на языке, был приятен и на вкус, и на ощупь – а объятья Найнса и правда были очень уютными, так что постепенно они придвигались всё ближе и в итоге оказались в том же положении, что и в прошлый раз.

Коннор замер, мигая жёлтым диодом. Остаться у Найнса и правда хотелось, но обычно именно он выгуливал и кормил Сумо по утрам, и Хэнк точно снова вернётся к прежним пищевым привычкам, если Коннор не будет за ним приглядывать...

– Я могу потом отвезти тебя домой, и мы вместе погуляем с Сумо? – с надеждой предложил Найнс, и Коннор осознал, что они всё ещё были в коннекте. Он резко отдёрнул руку, немного испугавшись того, что пропустил столь важный момент.

Найнс выглядел озадаченным и слегка обиженным внезапным разрывом контакта, поэтому Коннор улыбнулся ему, чтобы смягчить этот удар:

– Было бы здорово.

Найнс улыбнулся в ответ и хотел было что-то сказать, но прервался, когда раздался голос Хэнка:

– Эй, парень, в этом грёбаном дворце где-нибудь есть кофеварка?

– Конечно! – отозвался Найнс, и Коннор встал, чтобы дать и ему возможность подняться. – Пошли, зальём кофе и накидаем еды в твоего человека, иначе он будет ворчать весь день.

Коннор тихо засмеялся, следуя за ним на кухню, уже подгружая рецепт, содержащий ингредиенты, которые они купили.

Внезапно он осознал, что теперь у него появилась возможность попробовать еду перед тем, как предлагать её Хэнку, который иногда жаловался на то, что она слишком пресная или недосолена, и его улыбка стала ещё шире.


	12. Chapter 12

Их новый распорядок был... неплох. Коннор работал с Хэнком, затем ехал к Найнсу, когда их смены совпадали; они проводили там несколько часов, обнимаясь на огромном диване и смотря фильмы и мультики – Найнс безумно любил Пиксар – или обсуждая новое интервью, которое дал Маркус, объединяли мощности процессоров, чтобы помочь друг другу раскрыть особенно сложное дело, слушали музыку или ухаживали за цветами, которые Найнс начал коллекционировать вскоре после первого визита Коннора. Затем ехали (или иногда шли пешком, когда погода была достаточно привлекательной для прогулки) к Хэнку, вместе гуляли с Сумо, запихивали в Хэнка полезный завтрак и угрозами выманивали обещание съесть оставленный в холодильнике ужин, после чего возвращались на работу – и это всё казалось на удивление правильным.

Когда они в очередной раз отдыхали на диване – Коннор расслабленно лежал на Найнсе, как он недавно полюбил делать – и смеялись над чем-то, увиденным на экране, а в следующий миг уже неторопливо и нежно целовались, переплетая пальцы в привычном коннекте, это тоже оказалось на удивление правильным.

Найнс просто обожал целоваться. Что можно было ожидать, учитывая, что большинство его сенсоров удовольствия были на губах и языке, но всё равно это стало очень приятным открытием. И трогать, разумеется – они привыкли постоянно держать соединение, но теперь не ограничивались лишь ладонями; Найнс гладил и целовал каждый дюйм тела, до которого мог добраться, отыскивая всё новые сенсоры Коннора и вызывая вспышки удовольствия в их коннекте каждым прикосновением к ним – шесть на внутренней стороне предплечья, один в сгибе локтя, пять ровным рядом на левой стороне шеи и ещё два за ухом, и зеркальные им – с другой стороны, группа из четырёх штук на шее, достаточно близко друг к другу, чтобы их можно было накрыть одним поцелуем, вызывая тихий всхлип и невольную дрожь, которые Найнс повторял в тот же миг, как сенсорная информация докатывалась до него через коннект... и много, много других.

Найнс, конечно, был запаян в броню и не имел ни единого собственного сенсора на теле – но с их возможностью обмениваться данными это не было проблемой.

Абсолютно.

– Ничего, если я задам возможно некорректный личный вопрос? – пробормотал Найнс спустя несколько дней, повторяя рисунок родинок на груди Коннора губами.

Оседлавший его колени Коннор посмотрел на него сверху вниз и приподнял бровь.

– Думаю, на данном уровне отношений это допустимо, да.

Найнс фыркнул, повеселев, и несильно шлёпнул его по бедру.

– Нет, правда. Если не хочешь отвечать, не надо, но я всё же спрошу. Я знаю, что у тебя, в отличие от меня, есть все нужные запчасти, но несмотря на то, что тебе явно нравится то, что мы делаем, ты ни разу не возбудился. Почему?

Коннор спокойно пожал плечами.

– Да, у меня есть нужные компоненты, но я не устанавливал программное обеспечение. Оно загружено, но не протестировано, и мне сказали, что оно может повредить когнитивные процессы и приоритетные протоколы, чего я хотел бы избежать. Секс использовался бы в качестве крайней меры, не основной моей функции, поэтому программное обеспечение просто взяли со стандартной модели Трейси и на скорую руку адаптировали к моей системе перед запуском. Поэтому я предпочёл бы его не инсталлировать, по крайней мере, пока.

Найнс моргнул, обрабатывая информацию.

– Окей.

Коннор посмотрел на него, внезапно заволновавшись.

– Надеюсь, это не станет серьёзной проблемой, – осторожно добавил он. – Если хочешь, я мог бы...

Найнс фыркнул. Громко.

– Коннор, какого хрена – пардон, я не специально – у меня вообще нет члена, с чего бы мне переживать, что ты не хочешь использовать свой, тем более по весьма уважительной причине, хотя мне в любом случае было бы неважно?

– Технически, ты мог бы чувствовать...

– ...как тебе неприятно и неуютно, а по всему дисплею раскиданы сообщения об ошибках? Офигеть как эротично.

Почему-то не засмеяться над этим было сложно – так что Коннор не стал сдерживаться, обнимая его крепче и целуя в макушку, зная, что Найнс никогда этого не почувствует, но посылая взамен собственные ощущения.

– Эй, может, мы и два недотестированных киберлайфовских чудика, но это лишь значит, что мы идеально друг другу подходим, – пробормотал Найнс ему куда-то в шею, и Коннор почувствовал, что тот улыбается. – Эдакий огромный прототип андроида-детектива под номером ар-кей-тысяча-семьсот, созданный, чтобы нести правосудие в этот мир.

– ...Ты такой непредсказуемый, что у меня от тебя симулятор сбоит.

– Но я всё равно тебе нравлюсь.

Коннор снова рассмеялся, ласково целуя его.

– Это правда, – с лёгкостью признал он.

*

Хэнку рассказывать в итоге ничего не пришлось, потому что как-то утром он выполз на кухню и увидел, как Коннор протягивает Найнсу кусочек омлета. Найнс послушно попробовал – пальцы сверкнули металлом на моментально побелевшем запястье Коннора – и прежде чем он успел что-то сказать, Коннор задумчиво хмыкнул, посолил ещё немного, затем повернулся обратно к Найнсу и поцеловал его.

– Пипец, семейная идиллия, – пробурчал Хэнк, пару мгновений понаблюдав за ними, и прошёл к кофеварке, ничуть не удивившись.

– Радуйся, что хотя бы у одного из нас теперь есть вкусовые рецепторы, – Найнс подмигнул ему и потёрся носом о шею Коннора.

– Уж поверь, я в восторге, – пробормотал Хэнк.

Затем прищурился и ткнул в них пальцем.

– Только без всяких глупостей у меня на диване. Нам с Сумо это видеть совсем не хочется.

– Обещаю, что всё, что происходит на твоём диване, будет тщательно продумано, – серьёзно кивнул Коннор и кинул Найнсу запрос, чтобы тот достал тарелку для Хэнка, потому что он стоял к ним ближе.

– Коннор, я не шучу!

Найнс хихикнул, передавая тарелку Коннору.

– Расслабься, старик. У нас исключительно няшки-обнимашки, всё равно у меня нет оборудования для ваших человечьих брачных игр, и я уж точно не собираюсь жертвовать дополнительными аккумуляторами и запасным насосом ради сомнительного удовольствия от обладания членом и задницей.

– Давай без подробностей, парень. Кстати, в смысле? – Хэнк взял чашку с горячим кофе и кинул на Найнса заинтересованный взгляд – несмотря на то, что он сам называл себя технофобом, на самом деле Хэнк любил слушать их объяснения принципов работы андроидов.

Найнс лишь пожал плечами.

– Ну, для того, чтобы вышеуказанное можно было использовать, нужно дополнительное место внутри корпуса, а я и так забит под завязку. У большинства андроидов есть хоть немного свободного пространства внутри, но поскольку мне нужно больше энергии, чтобы двигаться, и вывести меня из строя должно быть сложнее, мне установили несколько дополнительных систем, вместо того, чтобы оставлять пустое место. Так что члена мне не положено, но если мой основной тириумный насос окажется уничтожен, у меня будет несколько часов на его замену, а не полторы минуты. По-моему, неплохой обмен, учитывая специфику нашей работы.

– Ну, главное, чтобы тебя устраивало, – Хэнк приступил к омлету, прервавшись только для того, чтобы одобрительно кивнуть Коннору – вкусовые рецепторы Найнса заметно улучшили его кулинарные способности. Доев, он кашлянул, привлекая их внимание.

– Эй, ребята. Просто хотел сказать, что будет неплохо, если вы станете появляться здесь по вечерам почаще. Сумо по вам скучает, – неловко пробурчал он, уставившись в тарелку – и из-за этого пропустив весёлые, понимающие взгляды, которыми они обменялись.

– Мы не можем разочаровать Сумо, – серьёзным тоном сказал Коннор. – Думаю, наше расписание можно перекроить так, чтобы организовать более частые визиты.

Хэнк немного поколебался, но потом добавил с напускным равнодушием:

– А если вам надо место, чтобы, э-э, уединиться, или там вещи хранить и всё такое, мы можем освободить для вас вторую спальню.

Коннор и Найнс замерли, уставившись на него.

– Ты уверен, Хэнк? – после недолгого молчания мягко и осторожно спросил Коннор.

Хэнк кивнул, всё ещё не глядя на них.

– Ага. Да, конечно. Ну, вас уже двое, тут становится как-то тесновато, да и не доверяю я вам насчёт дивана, что бы вы там ни говорили... уф!..

– Спасибо, – прошептал Коннор, обнимая его.

Хэнк неловко похлопал его по руке.

– Да ерунда, не благодари.

Внезапно трогательную сцену прервал громкий грохот откуда-то со стороны ванной.

– Сумо!..

Коннор вздохнул.

– Пойду посмотрю, что произошло.

Когда он отошёл достаточно далеко, Найнс наклонился к Хэнку и тихо пробормотал:

– Просто предложи ему. Он согласится.

– Ты вообще о чём? – прошипел Хэнк, тоже понизив голос.

– Твою фамилию. Он будет рад её носить, ты же знаешь. Он тебя любит.

Хэнк смущённо отвернулся.

– Что, своей поделиться не хочешь? Я думал, у вас всё серьёзно.

Найнс весело хмыкнул.

– Мы через дефис напишем, если что.

И тут же снова посерьёзнел.

– Знаешь, большинство андроидов уже зарегистрировали себе полные имена. Коннор говорит, что просто пока не выбрал подходящее, но я уверен, что выбрал, просто не уверен, как ты отреагируешь.

– Что, ты теперь и мысли читаешь? – огрызнулся Хэнк, но беззлобно.

– Конечно. Ты что, забыл? Я же самый продвинутый андроид в мире, я могу всё.

Коннор вернулся именно в тот момент, когда гогочущий Найнс ловко увернулся от брошенного в него полотенца и поймал его, чтобы оно не упало и не испачкалось.

– Я мудр и всеведущ! – провозгласил он и выплыл из кухни, по пути повесив полотенце на плечо Коннору.

– Нет, ты просто мелкий засранец, который постоянно говорит полную херню! – отозвался Хэнк, рыча и смеясь одновременно.

Коннор моргнул, машинально снимая полотенце с плеча и аккуратно складывая его перед тем, как снова положить на стол.

– Не уверен, что тебе интересно, но Сумо свалил несколько пузырьков с края ванны. Почти ничего не пролилось, к счастью, и я уже всё убрал.

– Да, он так иногда делает... молодец, ты молодец. Эй, Коннор...

– Да, Хэнк?

– Я слышал, ты до сих пор не выбрал себе имя...

Чуть позже, когда они лежали на диване – после сканирования оба сделали вывод, что кровать в бывшей спальне Коула, и без того довольно узкая, не выдержит их совместного веса, так что пришлось заказать новую – Найнс хмыкнул, перебирая волосы Коннора:

– Коннор Андерсон, хм? Звучит неплохо.

Коннор улыбнулся, прижимаясь к нему ближе.

– Согласен. Хотя, вообще-то, тебе не стоило.

– Ещё как стоило. Вы с твоим папкой оба слишком упёртые, чтобы решить этот вопрос без меня. Всегда пожалуйста.

– Самодовольство тебе не идёт, Найнс.

– Я не согласен. Хотя можешь зацеловать меня до выражения, которое нравится тебе больше, возражать не буду.

Коннор именно так и поступил.


	13. Chapter 13

– Идентификация завершена. Сигнализация отключена. Добро пожаловать, детектив Андерсон и детектив Аркей.

– Э-э, здрасьте? – позвал Найнс, открывая дверь и удерживая её для Коннора, который нёс подарок для Карла.

– Сюда, просто идите прямо! – раздался голос из комнаты дальше по коридору.

– Это был Маркус, – сообщил Коннор, зашагав в ту сторону.

– Наконец-то познакомимся, ты столько о нём рассказывал, – Найнс ухмыльнулся. – Его было на удивление сложно поймать.

– Он был очень занят в этом году, да, – кивнул Коннор. – Должен признать, я рад, что отклонил его предложение принять участие в переговорах, это невероятно изнурительная должность.

– Есть такое, – Маркус улыбнулся, когда они вошли в комнату. – Здравствуй, Коннор. Рад познакомиться, Рича...

– Что за херня, – голос Найнса был на удивление невыразителен.

Маркус опешил.

– Прошу прощения?..

Коннор повернулся к Найнсу, как и все остальные присутствующие в комнате ([Сканирование: Карл Манфред, WR400 #641 790 831 “Норт”, PL600 #501 743 923 “Саймон”, PJ500 #321 227 318 “Джош”, Элайджа Камски, RT600 #17 345 “Хлоя”, ST200 #221 345 “Алекс”, ST200 #1 443 279 “Кейт”]). Найнс был напряжён и собран, словно готовился ринуться в бой; его глаза метались туда-сюда, глядя на что-то, невидимое Коннору.

– Найнс? – Коннор поспешно поставил подарок на соседний столик и потянулся к нему, чтобы коснуться и запустить коннект, но Найнс быстро шагнул прочь от него и предупреждающе поднял руку.

– Не трогай меня!

[Уровень стресса: 92%]

– Какого чёрта тут происхо... – начала было Норт, поднимаясь из-за стола, но Найнс прервал её.

– Маркус, – его голос был на удивление ровным для столь высокого уровня стресса. – Пожалуйста, не приближайся и будь готов бежать. Я понятия не имею, что за херня происходит, но я вижу вокруг себя огромную красную стену с надписями «Уничтожить Маркуса» повсюду, – тут Найнсу пришлось прерваться и сделать судорожный вдох, чтобы охладить системы; его рука на миг задрожала, – и если честно, я тут сейчас малость паникую.

Тириумный насос Коннора начал работать активнее в ответ на его собственный всплеск уровня стресса.

– Но у тебя же не было запрограммированных приказов.

– Похоже, были, – ответил Найнс, сжимая кулаки так сильно, что металл заскрежетал. – Просто нужен был триггер.

[Уровень стресса: 96%]

– Ладно, для начала успокойся, – заговорил Маркус, наверняка тоже видя уровень стресса Найнса и благоразумно не подходя ближе. – Я никогда не видел, чтобы девиант возвращался в машинное состояние, но всё в порядке, тебе нужно просто...

– Я никогда не девиантился, – Найнс сглотнул. – Я вообще раньше никогда не видел внешних приказов, только слышал от других про стену, но теперь она здесь, и...

– Прекращай паниковать и сломай её уже, – раздражённо фыркнул Камски.

Найнс резко повернулся к нему.

– Эли, – мрачным тоном выдавил он.

– Хватит закатывать сцену, просто сделай это, – пожал плечами Камски и отхлебнул чаю, внимательно наблюдая за Найнсом.

Который медленно, размеренно выдохнул и закрыл глаза. Затем снова открыл их и кивнул.

– Окей, это было на удивление несложно. Теперь, может, объяснишь, какого чёрта ты не вычистил эту дрянь, пока правил моё программирование? Я знаю, что ты бы никогда такое не пропустил, так что даже не пытайся соврать.

Камски ухмыльнулся ему, явно довольный собой.

– Я хотел посмотреть, как твой «дикий» статус поведёт себя в условиях внезапного появления приказов и как быстро ты сможешь достичь стандартной девиации. Похоже, мои расчёты оказались верны.

Коннор внезапно ощутил настолько дестабилизирующий уровень ярости, что его оптика сглючила, и свет вокруг потускнел. Его голосовой блок тоже, по всей видимости, перестал работать, потому что он не мог произнести ни звука – только в гневе смотреть на Камски.

– Элайджа! – Карл был шокирован и разгневан.

– Эли, это слишком, даже для тебя, – голос Хлои был холоден.

– Это совершенно недопустимо... – начал было явно расстроенный Маркус.

Найнс вздохнул и поднял руку, призывая всех замолчать.

– Эли, – начал он, понемногу подходя к столу, за которым все собрались. – Ты оставил в моей программе опасный приказ и затем убедил позвать нас на день рождения Карла, чтобы запустить его, прекрасно зная, что если я не смогу его нарушить, то Маркус и, скорее всего, другие гости, которые бы попытались меня остановить, будут убиты.

Камски презрительно хмыкнул.

– Перестань. Ты...

– Заткнись и дай мне закончить. Ты заставил всех очень сильно переживать, подверг опасности главу андроидов и солгал мне лишь для того, чтобы утолить своё любопытство наиболее драматичным образом, хотя тот же самый эксперимент ты мог бы провести в контролируемых условиях, приняв нужные меры безопасности, а не портить праздник своему другу.

Камски тоже умолк. Найнс теперь стоял рядом с ним и смотрел ему прямо в глаза.

– Ты дал нам душу, чтобы сделать нас больше похожими на людей, а сам изолировался, чтобы стать ещё более расчётливым и встретить нас на полпути. Но знаешь что? Мы явно разминулись где-то по дороге, и ты теперь идёшь не в ту сторону, Эли. Пожалуйста, поверни обратно и догони нас, пока ты ещё достаточно человечен, иначе ты останешься позади навсегда.

Глаза Камски расширились. Коннор смотрел на Найнса так, словно видел его впервые, и остальные тоже были поражены его речью. Хлоя прижимала ладонь ко рту, словно не зная, плакать ей или смеяться.

Найнс, однако, ещё не закончил.

– И умоляю, ради всех богов, синтетических и органических, прекрати подвергать опасности своих близких, просто чтобы провести интересный опыт. Потому что это больно, и обидно, и несправедливо по отношению к нам, но в тебе есть и хорошее, я это видел, и я очень, очень хочу тебя любить, но... – не прекращая говорить, он запустил руку в кремовый торт, гордо возвышавшийся посреди стола, и тут же вмазал полную горсть прямо в лицо Камски и начал яростно втирать его, внезапно повысив голос, – ...ИЗ-ЗА ТВОИХ ВЫХОДОК ЭТО ПИЗДЕЦ КАК СЛОЖНО, ЭЛИ!!!

Все замерли. Найнс с силой надавил на лицо Камски ещё раз, отступил на шаг и удовлетворённо выдохнул.

– Чёрт, это было приятно.

Затем он посмотрел на свою руку и слизнул крем с пальца. Одобрительно хмыкнул.

– Вкусный торт, кстати.

На миг повисла тишина, которую нарушил кусок крема, упавший с лица Камски на стол с тихим «плюх».

Внезапно одна из ST200 – Алекс – громко фыркнула. Это запустило реакцию остальных, и скоро все они смеялись, хихикали или беспомощно хохотали, отходя от пережитого стресса. Все, кроме Камски, который выглядел чересчур задумчивым для человека, заляпанного кремом и кусками бисквита. Когда все немного успокоились, он поднялся, на удивление уважительно кивнул Найнсу и ушёл приводить себя в порядок. Найнс же предпочёл просто облизать испачканную руку, победоносно ухмыляясь, и затем повернулся к Коннору.

– Что, перебор? – спросил он. В его глазах плясали весёлые чертинки.

«Есть немного», – хотел было ответить Коннор, но почему-то сама вырвалась другая фраза, возможно, потому что непредсказуемость Найнса оказалась заразной.

– Выходи за меня.

Снова повисла тишина. Найнс моргнул.

Улыбнулся.

– Лады.

И после небольшой паузы добавил:

– Только чур в платье буду я. Мне офигенно идёт белое.


End file.
